Of Death, Betrayls and Love
by Mischif-Managed
Summary: Listen to your heart, for it will never lie. But, therein lies its demise. The question isn't will it talk, but, will you listen? JL 7th year.
1. My Boo

**Title**: Of Death, Betrayal and Love

**Disclaimer: **I own basically nothing. Everything goes to the wonderful JKR.

**A/N: **_Hey all! First off I just want to say a few things. I'll be trying to stay on JKR's cannon for the story, but there's only so much we know. Lily will be Muggleborn and James pureblood. (There's some discussion of James not being pureblooded, but in this story he is.) I hope James and Lily don't come off as OOC. Then again we don't know much about them. If they seem OOC don't kill me, lol, it's my way of interpreting them. _

_It might seem James and Lily are moving fast but this is their 7th year, and by now they both like each other; maybe just a little, or maybe more. _

_Enjoy!_

--

"_There's always that one person  
__That will always have your heart  
__You never see it coming cause  
__You're blinded from the start  
__Know that you're that one for me,  
__It's clear for everyone to see."  
__**-Usher "My Boo"**_

**Chapter: **_Hidden feelings_

Lily Evans walked through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for any students out of bed at this late hour. Her Head Girl badge glistened on her chest as she walked near a candle. She loved walking around at night by herself. There was something soothing about the castle at night, it helped her clear her mind and think of more important things, life after school, NEWT's, prefect meetings, classes and most of all staying clear away from Potter.

She frowned as she neared a classroom with a light on. _'I wonder what someone's up to._' She thought peeking inside. She immediately scowled and slammed the door open.

"POTTER!" Her voice rang through the classroom and hallway.

James jumped up and turned around, his face flushed. "Evans?"

She looked at the girl he was with and snapped "Ten points from Ravenclaw, Ms. Finnegan. Think next time before you go gallivanting at night with the Head boy."

The girl looked down embarrassed and ran out of the room. James scowled "Thanks a lot Evans."

Lily glared at him "You would think the _Head Boy,_" He cringed as she stressed the word Head Boy "Would have some responsibility! Your job is to make sure NO students are out of their Common Rooms after 9. Your job is NOT to take students into Classrooms and snog until the early morning hours."

James hid his embarrassment "Oh come on Evans, live a little" He walked over to her, eyes sparkling "Throw out your rule book, let your hair down, have _fun_. Have you even heard of that word?"

She scowled "My idea of fun isn't snogging in an empty classroom."

"I bet you don't even know _how_ to have fun." He said smirking

"I do tons of fun stuff" She said

"Sure," He said not quite believing her.

"It's true"

"You may do fun stuff. But not cool fun stuff." He hid a smile

"I do really, really, really cool fun stuff," She said, starting to get aggravated.

"Really, really, really cool stuff?"

"Yes," She said crossing her arms and smiling a triumphant grin.

He waved her off "Like I'm going to believe that."

"Funner then your stuff" She growled

"Just admit it," He said smirking "I know my cool stuff better then you."

Lily screamed in frustration and walked out of the classroom yelling "No you don't!"

James laughed softly and sighed once she was around the corner. He walked over to the nearest window, and looked out. The grounds were quiet and peaceful. The window was open and a soft breeze flew through his black hair.

"James?" Came a shy voice from around the corner. He looked up and nodded "Jezebel"

"Is she gone?" She asked grabbing onto his arm and smiling. James nodded but looked away. "Want to continue?"

He looked back towards her and shook his head "I can't"

She pouted "Why?"

He shrugged "I don't know"

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She said angrily "Do you have feelings for Evans?"

He quickly shook his head "No...It's..."

She silenced him with a look "Don't lie to me. I can tell you see someone else when you look into my eyes." She stepped back "I've got to go"

"Jezebel wait," He said grabbing her arm "It's nothing like that. I like you a lot."

"Then what is it like, James?" She asked "Because I know it has something to do with Evans. Do you love her?"

James looked at the corner Lily turned down and whispered "I do"

--

Lily walked angrily into the Common Room and pushed a grinning Sirius away from her "Get away, Black"

He smirked "What's wrong, Evans? See James again?"

She glared at him and he stepped away holding up his hands. She ran up the stairs and into her dorm. There were only four girls sorted into Gryffindor that year and they were all friends. Her best friend Arya was sitting on the bed next to her's, writing in a diary. She had black hair that fell a little past her shoulders and sea-gray eyes. Arya looked up "Everything ok, Lil's?"

Lily walked over to her bed and started beating her pillows. "He is such a prick! I don't know why I even bother anymore!" She looked up and glared at Arya who was grinning. "I don't see what is so funny"

"Of course you don't Lily," She said smiling

"Is Lily complaining about James again?" Asked Priscilla, who was opening her curtains to see everyone clearly. Her slightly curled brown hair was tied back and her honey colored eyes searched the room for Lily.

Lily looked at the brunette and nodded "He's being a jerk"

"We all know he loves you, Lily" Said Arya and Priscilla giggling

Lily threw a pillow at both of them "He does not"

"He asked you out, Lily" Said Sabrina, joining in the conversation. She had dark brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Be quiet Bri," Said Lily throwing a pillow at her "You don't have to put up with Potter"

"Remember when Priscilla went out with him in 5th year?" Asked Sabrina laughing

"Who didn't James go out with" Stated Lily scowling

"Aren't we a bit touchy," Said Arya laughing "Frustrated?"

"Very," Said Lily sighing "If Potter would just leave me alone for a few days maybe I'll get my sanity back." She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Do you really want him to leave you alone," Asked Arya yawning "Won't you miss him at all?"

Lily shrugged "Probably not," She yawned "Well it's late and there's classes tomorrow." Everyone said goodnight and the lights were out in a couple of minutes.

Lily tossed and turned in her bed; but it was no use, she couldn't get to sleep. There were too many things on her mind. The walk was supposed to clear her head, not make it more confused. Sure she hated Potter ever since 3rd year, but he changed over the summer, even she changed over the break.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling. _'I hate being confused,' _She thought _'Especially being confused about Potter.' _She felt her eyes droop closed and the last thing she heard was_ "Give him a chance..."_

--

James walked into the Common Room, sulking. Sirius was lounging on a sofa, staring blankly into the fire.

"Padfoot?" He asked walking over. Sirius jumped and looked at James.

"Prongs! It's about time you got back." He looked towards the girls staircase "Lily went up a few minutes ago, nearly took my head off when she came in. What'd you do?"

James sighed and sat down "She caught me and Jeze." He looked down "I don't know what to do Sirius." He said on the verge of a breakdown "Lily's the only girl I've ever really cared about and I can't even get her to talk to me."

"Are you serious about her James?" Asked Sirius

James nodded.

"Then you've got to be serious about when you want. No more joking around and no more girls. Show her you care." Sirius smiled "Now I don't mean to sound all sappy, but I had to say it."

James nodded "I'll do it Sirius, I'll try and get Lily." He looked up "No more trivial things either." He smiled "It'll be difficult, but I'm gona do it."

--

Professor McGonagall walked into her classroom and everyone immediately sat down. She looked around approvingly "Today you will be turning your chair into a more comfortable item." The flicked her wand and notes appeared on the board. "Copy the notes, study the process and memorize the spell. It is pronounced '_Sessio Vicissitudo'_. When saying the spell have a clear picture of the object in your mind."

She walked over to her desk and sat down "Pick a partner to work with, you may talk." Students began shifting around when she said "Potter you and Black are not allowed to work in a group." She looked up "You lost your privilege back in 4th year. Must I remind you everyday?"

James nodded and moved away from Sirius "Yes professor"

Sirius walked towards Arya and she looked up "Will you be my partner?" His eyes stayed on her.

Arya glanced at Lily who was copying the notes and nodded "Sure Sirius, let's work over their." They moved to an open spot near the window when Lily looked up and sighed.

"And Black steals my partner," She said "Wonderful"

"I'll be your partner," Said James walking over "And I swear that I will behave." He crossed his heart and nodded.

Lily stared at him for sometime before nodding "Fine, but if you annoy me..." She trailed off as he sat down. "Want to go first?"

He shook his head "Why don't you try, that way I won't get bored and I'll be able to help you."

Lily looked at him weirdly but nodded; she closed her eyes and pictured a blue stool. _'Better to start off small,'_ She thought "_Sessio Vicissitudo_" She said out loud. Her seat shook but remained the same. She sighed "I'll never get this subject"

James shook his head and got up to stand next to her. "You're saying everything right except your waving your wand wrong." He put his hand on hers and she bit her lip "Now, close your eyes and picture a beautiful chair" Lily nodded and did so "Move your hand with mine and say the spell"

"_Sessio Vicissitudo_" She said softly as James moved the wand. She opened her eyes and grinned. It was a huge red and gold arm chair complete with pillows and a reclining ability. She walked over and sat down in it.

"It's beautiful," Said James looking at her "Good job"

She looked away, unsure. "Thanks for helping me Potter. I really appreciate it"

He nodded "Now, if you'll excuse me, my fair lady" His eyes twinkled "Peter is in need of my assistance. I think he accidentally transfigured Remus into a bird."

Lily looked over and laughed at Remus' arm's which were now wings. James walked over and she looked down at the chair. _'It was nice of Potter to help me,'_ She thought _'I wonder what he wants though.'_

'**_Maybe he wanted to be helpful?'_** Said a voice, hiding laughter.

'_Arya,'_ Thought Lily angrily _'Get out of my head.'_

'**_Fine,'_** She said **_'but I stand by what I said last night. I think he loves you._**

Lily scowled but said nothing.

'_**And word to the wise Lil's, next time never leave your mind open.'**_

Lily closed her eyes and immediately put up walls around her thoughts. Arya was a skillful Allureian, or as she put it "a mind-reader".

"Well done, Ms. Evans," Said McGonagall surveying the chair "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Professor," Said Lily "Pott-James helped me."

She raised an eyebrow "Did he?"

Lily nodded "He was very helpful. I couldn't have done it without him." Her eyes widened _'Am I complementing Potter?'_

McGonagall nodded "Regardless of him, you've transfigured a beautiful chair, and you may take it with you. Come after you're done for the day."

Lily nodded and watched as she moved onto the next group. She looked down and the velvet chair and traced the gold edges. It was hard to admit it, but maybe a part of her really liked this kid.

--

**A/N:** _So, how was the first chapter? Up-dates might not be for a while, but I'll work on it. I also, want to make them longer. This is about 6 pages._

**-Moony** (Old penname)


	2. Another Chance

**Title: **Of Death, Betrayals, and Love

**Disclaimer: **_I own Arya, Priscilla and Sabrina. JKR owns everything else._

**A/N: **_Just so you don't get confused, Priscilla's nickname is Prissy and Sabrina's nicknames are Bri and Brina._

--

"_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone _

Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?"

Backstreet boys- **"How did I fall in love with you?"**  
--

**Chapter:** The ones I love

"Lily" Sang Priscilla happily; walking into the Common Room. "I hear about your wonderful transfiguration." She looked around for the chair "Where is it?"

"It's in our dorm," Said Bri walking down the stairs "It is a beautiful chair though." She looked around "And if you haven't noticed, Prissy, Lily isn't here."

Priscilla hid a blush "I knew that." She looked at the black cloak Sabrina was wearing "Anyway, where are you headed off too? And where _is_ Lily?"

Sabrina smiled "Drago's taking me on a trip to the Snow Cap Mountains." She pointed to them out the window and sighed happily "I'll be back later tonight"

Prissy giggled "Have fun! We'll be up waiting for you." She handed Bri a piece of paper "Tell Drago I said hi."

Sabrina nodded "Oh and Lily is at a Head's meeting." She walked out of the Common Room leaving Priscilla to walk over to the fire.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Asked a voice from the stairs. Priscilla turned around and smiled. "Hello Remus"

Remus walked over and sat in the armchair opposite of her. "Where is everyone?"

Prissy counted on her fingers "Lily's at a meeting, Bri went to the mountains with Drago and Arya is off somewhere; probably the Library." She looked up "Why?"

He thought for a moment "You guys never talk to us anymore," He grinned "I remember when we were so close, what year was that again?"

"First through fifth," She said smiling "But, then things between Lily and James got unbearable and we just stopped talking to each other."

Remus nodded "I remember when Sirius and Lily used to be great friends."

"Now they hardly talk" She reminded him; then looked away unsurely "Do you think their acting different?" She looked back "James and Lily that is."

Remus nodded and leaned back "He's trying and after that little incident in Transfiguration..." he trailed off

"I think Lily likes him," She said at once "She's always complaining about him," She smirked "And it seems like she enjoys it."

He laughed "We'll give them sometime. It's amusing to watch is though."

"Do you think we can hang out?" She asked nervously

Remus nodded "I'm pretty sure James, Sirius and Peter would-"

"Not them," She said blushing "Never mind"

Remus looked confused then caught on. He looked closely at her "I'd love too"

Prissy was about to say something when they heard two loud voices, arguing. The Common Room portrait hole opened and in came James and Lily.

"You want to bet?" Asked James loudly

"Sure" Yelled Lily

"Ok how much"

"1 gallon"

"How about 1,000,000,000,000,000,001 gallons" Said James triumphantly

Lily rolled her eyes "Sure let me go ask my parents if I can borrow that much money."

"Ok go ahead" Said James smiling

"You _are_ crazy!" She said amazed

"No no no no no" He said shaking his head "It has to be _your_ money"

"_My_ money?" Asked Lily, just to piss him off.

"Yeah" Said James for the fifteenth time "_Your_ money"

Lily paused "What are we betting on again?"

He shrugged "I have no idea, I thought you knew."

"And I thought you knew" She said shaking her head amusedly and walking up the Dormitory stairs. James watched her go, then ran over to the Common Room couch and jumped on it.

"What was that about?" Asked Priscilla amusedly

James looked at her and smiled "I have no idea."

--

Arya browsed the old books, wasting time. All of her work as completed and there was nothing left for her to do, but wait for something exciting to happen.

"Nothing like that will happen here," She mumbled

"Talking to yourself?" Asked Sirius Black walking around the corner. "That, my dear, is the first sign on insanity."

She continued looking at the books "What are you doing here, Black? I thought you hated the Library."

"Not when there's a pretty girl in it," He said charmingly

Arya shrugged, she didn't consider herself pretty. Her hips weren't exactly small. In fact the only thing she _did_ like about herself was her eyes and hair, everything else was just plain. Priscilla was the beautiful one, Sabrina had a dark beauty, Lily was pretty and she was the odd one. That's why she and Lily got along so well, they were both in the same predicament; always outshined by Prissy and Bri.

"And I thought we were on a first name basis?" He asked "What happened?"

She looked away from the books and to him for the first time "What do you want Sirius? You hate the Library."

He wrung his hands nervously "I wanted you to come to Hogsmeade with me."

She snorted "Why? Am I your pick of the week? What happened to Melanie Chang?"

He waved her off "She got boring after a while."

"She was a sweet girl," Arya said airily, looking back at the books. "Smart too. I'll never understand why she agreed to date _you_." _'Not that your ugly,'_ She thought. Sirius was defiantly handsome. His black hair fell into his stunning gray eyes gracefully.

He stepped in front of her and the bookcase "Just one date, please?" He gave her his charming grin.

She smiled sweetly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "No" She dropped the grin and walked away.

"But why not?" He asked chasing after her "Why won't you give me a chance?"

She glared at him and mimicked his whole speech "I swear I'll behave. I really like you. You're the only girl I've met that made me feel this way. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

Sirius gaped at her "You memorized that?"

"No Sirius," She said angrily "I've heard it so many times I can recite it word for word!" She closed her eyes "What do you want from me Sirius? I am nothing like all the other girls you've dated! I'm not drop-dead gorgeous, I don't waste time with makeup in the morning-"

He cut her off "That doesn't matter!"

"It _does_ Sirius!" She said "You know _nothing_ about me!" She began to walk away "Besides, how can you begin to like someone if you don't even know _yourself_?"

--

"He what?!" Asked Lily amazed "Sirius?"

"Yes I am serious," Said Arya grumpily and missing the point. "He wanted me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

Lily walked over to her bed and sat next to Arya who was lying down. "What did you say?"

"I said no" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Do you really think I am going to fall for _him_?"

"But Arya," Began Lily "He likes you"

Arya gaped at Lily "I thought _you_ of all people would me on my side! Not _his_!"

"Arya," Begged Lily "Just think about it, please?"

Arya sighed "Fine, but I wont be a very happy person this week if I have to think about him"

Lily smiled happily "See? Everything will work out just fine. You're just being grumpy."

Arya growled into her pillow, as Priscilla walked into the room falling onto her bed. Lily raised an eyebrow at Arya who shrugged.

"Everything going well?" Asked Arya

Prissy blushed "I have a date"

Lily grinned happily and demanded "Who?"

"Remus," She said smiling

Arya looked up "I never knew you liked Remus"

"I did," Said Lily evilly "Ever since 5th year she's liked him."

Prissy gaped "How did you know?"

"It was obvious," She stated matter-of-factly "Besides you make an adorable couple."

"So do you and James, but you don't hear me telling the whole school." She said grinning as the redhead blushed.

Arya got up "I might as well do something useful with my time."

Lily asked, temporally forgetting to kill Priscilla "Like what?"

"Tell James you like him" She sang walking out the door.

Lily froze "ARYA!" She ran after her "You better not!"

"Why?" She asked sweetly "If you know it's not true, which you claim it is, then you should have nothing to worry about. But, if it is true then...well you know." She winked and walked out.

--

(Late that night)

Lily walked through the halls, patrolling the corridors. She left as soon as Bri came back from her trip, glad to see her happy with Drago. _'They've been dating for sometime now,' _she thought _'About two years.'_ She sighed and stopped to look out the window.

"Did Sabrina get back alright?" Asked a male voice from behind her.

She nodded and turned to face James. "She's fine; a little happy, but otherwise normal."

James nodded "Want to walk with me?"

She wanted to slap him, tell him that he was a jerk and storm off, but she couldn't. "I guess so"

"I'm sorry for last week," He said

"It's alright," She said awkwardly, "I shouldn't have yelled, it wasn't my business."

James shook his head "I have to be more responsible now." He looked down at his badge "I'm Head Boy after all."

Lily looked at him sadly "It's not that bad, is it? Working with the student's, planning dances, being respected, not to mention the Head's Common Room that we haven't checked out yet."

James quickly shook his head "It's not bad at all; I'm just worried that's all." He took a deep breathe "Before you leave, just hear me out, please?"

Lily nodded slowly and they continued their walk.

"This is our last year and looking back I've realized what a jerk I've been. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. When I was younger, I never knew what I had until it was gone. My father was murdered in our 5th year; he was killed by Death Eaters."

He looked away; blinking back tears "I never thought I would lose him. I always thought he would be there, practicing Quidditch with me, baking cookies for my mother..." He trailed off and remained quiet for sometime. "Then I came back to school, after his funeral and thought if this was what it's like to lose a loved one, I hope I never love again.

"But there was always you Lily. You always amazed me." He slightly smiled "That's why I annoyed you so much, I never wanted to get close to you in fear of the same thing happening again." A tear fell out of his eyes "Because if you hated me, I was safe from losing you," He looked at her "Because I would _never_ have you."

Lily's eyes were filled with tears, but they didn't fall.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me for all I've done to you," He paused "What I am asking is...Will you give me another chance?"

--

**A/N:** _Well? How was it? Review pretty please. :)_

_Some information: (Their last names)_

_Priscilla Marie Ambrose: Half-blood (both parents are magical)  
__Sabrina LeAnn Riddle: Pure-blood  
__Arya Hazel Santella: Pure-blood_

_-Moony_


	3. Who painted the moon black?

**Title:** _Of Death, Betrays, and Love_

**Disclaimer:** _This is the last time you're going to see this, ok? It gets very annoying to type up and yes I know the easy way would be to copy and paste, but what's the point? If you are stupid enough to believe I own this all, then god help you._

**A/N: **_I'm thinking of writing two prequel's to this story, one when their in 5th year and the other when there in 6th year. I'll let you guys know if I actually start doing something like that._

_I've actually surprised myself by up-dating everyday. I hope it continues on like this._

--

_Did you see the shiny moon?  
Turned into a black balloon  
Just as you walked away from me _

Did you see how hard I've tried?  
Not to show the pain inside  
Just as you walked away from me

Who painted the moon black?  
Just when you passed your love back  
Who painted the moon black?  
Oh won't you, won't you come back?

It must have been the darkest night  
Not even a star in sight  
Just as you walked away from me, now

**_-Hayley Westenra_** _"Who Painted the Moon Black"  
_

--

**Chapter:** _Who painted the moon black?_

"_I'm not asking you to forgive me for all I've done to you," He paused "What I am asking is...Will you give me another chance?"_

Lily started, eyes filled with tears, and hating it. "You've done so much to me James," He bit his lip and grabbed her hand. She let him hold it. "All these years here, I could never figure out why you tortured me, why you kept on asking me out and why I hated you for it." She paused "But, there's really nothing for me to say, is there?" She looked away from him and said softly "I'm just confused, James, and I'm going to need sometime to think about this." She dropped his hand and started to walk away.

"Lily," He said stopping her temporarily "Sometimes you don't do the things you want to do, because you're afraid someone will find out you wanted to do them."

She hung her head and whimpered "This is all moving too fast, James. I'm lost; you lost me a few months ago. On the day you decided to stop tormenting me, you lose me. Everything I knew and understood about you just disappeared and I feel as if I just met you."

"You know me, Lily" He said searching her "_You know me_..."

She remained quiet.

"There are only two kinds of love stories in this world -- boy loses girl, or girl loses boy..." he paused "Which one is this going to be?"

Lily shed a tear and walked away.

--

"Dearest Arya," Said a Sirius Black walking into the Library "Where or where can you be?"

Arya hearing him rolled her eyes and tried to hide in the back of the Library. She turned around and jumped.

"You didn't _seriously_ think you could run away from me could you?" He asked grinning.

She scowled "Leave me alone, Sirius. I've got some work to do."

"I can help," He offered "I swear I'll be good." He crossed his heart and looked at her earnestly.

She sighed "Why Sirius?"

He looked confused "Because I want to help you."

"Why must you bother me?" She asked desperately "Can't you find another girl to terrorize? There are plenty of fish in the sea, why me?"

"Because you're the only fish I see."

She smiled slightly and started to walk away "Your going to have to try better then that Sirius."

Sirius, taking this as a challenge, grinned "Are you going to give me a chance to charm you?"

Arya stared hard into his steel gray eyes "If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

He shook his head "I want you to say yes because deep down I know a part of you," He leaned in and whispered "likes me."

"I'm very stubborn, Sirius" She said

"I know that"

"I'm not your ordinary girl"

"I know that too"

"You'll be waiting a very long time," She smiled inwardly

"I'm prepared to do that," He said "Why else would I save you for 7th year?"

Her eyes grew round "Excuse me?"

"I thought about what you said, and this is what I've come up so far." He took a deep breath "It was wrong of me to approach you in the way I did, but you don't know the whole story. I've liked you for a while now Arya—"

"So why tell me now?" She asked cutting him off.

"Because if I told you before it wouldn't have worked out," he looked at her "And you know it."

She nodded, agreeing with him.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked "If I charm you, will you go on a date with me?"

Arya, seeing something like that would never happen, finally agreed. "Yes, Sirius, if you are even capable of doing that I will go on a date with you."

Sirius smiled, conjured a glass rose and handed it to her. She accepted it with an amused grin "Till we meet again, my fair lady" He blew her a kiss and disappeared between the rows of books.

--

Remus Lupin walked into the Common Room with a goofy grin on. Peter, being the only soul their, raised an eyebrow.

"Something happen Moony?" He asked walking over

Remus nodded and patted his friend on the back. "Life is finally taking a turn for the better Pete."

Peter grinned "Spending time with Priscilla?"

Remus nodded and Peter laughed "Laugh it up funny boy," He said "I don't see you with a girl."

Peter grinned again "Then you must have forgotten, Leslie."

Remus looked shocked "Leslie McKinnon, from Ravenclaw, 7th year?"

Peter nodded "We've been dating since 5th year. I thought you knew that?" He looked at him curiously.

Remus regained his voice "I thought you two broke up after that episode with Sirius?"

Peter's face darkened "No, we've been through that already. It's in the past, and I'd rather not remember it." His eyes became soft "She said she loved me, and I love her." He smiled brightly "I'm going to propose right before we graduate."

Remus' face broke out into a huge smile "I'm very happy for you, Pete. You deserve a pretty girl like Leslie."

Peter blushed, but nodded. "Seen James lately?"

"Not since last night. He came in quite distressed but left before I could question him." Remus sighed "I think he went to the Heads Room. Dumbledore spoke to Lily and him this morning and took them there."

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked "You think it has to do with Lily?"

"It's had to do with Lily since 4th year Wormtail," Said Remus closing his eyes and leaning back "I wonder what happened this time."

--

Arya walked into her dorm room to find Lily packing up her things. She frowned "Lil's?"

Lily looked over and slightly smiled "Dumbledore showed us our new Heads room."

"You're leaving us?" Asked Arya sadly

Lily walked over and gave her a hug "I'll see you all the time. I'll just be sleeping in a new place."

Arya nodded "Need anything?"

Lily sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "I don't understand how I feel about him," Said Lily "It's all very confusing."

"It's really hard to understand why you feel a certain way with someone," Said Arya "You just wanna feel that way forever though. Just like the feeling you get before a kiss or when you wake up with that person in they're arms. That feeling just _doesn't_ go away." She looked at Lily "So every time you see him its like your seeing him for the first time all over again and your stomachs in a knot with butterflies and your at a loss for words...that feeling is so unexplainable, but at the same time...Incredible."

Lily remained quiet and looked out the window.

"The feeling never goes away," She said tearfully.

Lily turned around quickly "Arya? What's wrong?"

Tears fell down her face "The feeling...It never goes away." She wiped a few tears away "You can hide it, you can ignore it, hell you can even refuse to believe it, but one matter stays, it'll _always_ be there."

Lily hugged Arya "What's wrong Arya?"

She shook her head "Nothing, Lil, nothing."

"Tell me Arya," Said Lily looking directly at her "Does it have to do with Sirius? What did he do?"

"It's what I didn't do," She said softly "And some part is what he did. I was fine until he came along, until he shattered my defenses..."

Lily stepped back, shocked "How long have you liked him, Arya?"

"Ever since I saw him Lil's, ever since I first talked to him. The feelings always been their, but I ignored it, hid it, denied it, whatever you want to say." She looked away "But not anymore, I can't hide it anymore..."

"You have to tell him," Lily said "He loves you Arya."

"He thinks he loves me Lily," She said smiling sadly "Sirius can never have a relationship longer then a few days; maybe weeks if he's really committed. But, there will always be the prettier, nicer, smarter girl." She looked away from Lily "And I don't want to go through that."

--

James walked into the Heads Room, Lily right behind him. They both weren't talking to each other.

The room was decorated beautifully in colors or dark red, gold and white. Lily didn't spend anytime marveling at the room though. She quickly walked to the staircase on her right, through a hall and into a door with the letters Lily on it.

James sighed and followed her up the stairs to his room. Once inside he fell on top f his huge bed and stared at the ceiling, which had been bewitched to look like the Great Hall.

'_If only I could tell her the truth,'_ he thought _'or maybe I should just give up.' _He picked up a photo of him and Lily in 4th year, when they could tolerate each other for short periods of time. _'Then I grew into being a prick to her, I don't even blame her for hating me.'_

He rolled over onto his side and noticed a letter sitting on his pillow. He reached out for it and curiously opened it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You may have wondered why I chose you for Head Boy, surely there were better behaved intelligent students in your class, but you have leadership qualities and charisma. Of course there are many other reasons, but I shall not diverge them._

_I write to you now for a favor. I must talk with you personally and as soon as possible. Please come by my office tonight at 8 o'clock._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James folded the letter up and glanced at the clock. 7:30. He got up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. _'Might as well look presentable,'_ he thought _'It's something big, I know it.'_ He grabbed his cloak, threw it over his shoulders and buttoned the silver clasp.

The door opened and Lily Evans peaked in. "I just wanted to tell you I'm going back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and that our next meeting is tomorrow at 7." She didn't look him in the eye.

"Alright," He said "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me, so I might be back late. Can you tell Sirius, please?"

She nodded, walked out of his room and back into her's. James sighed and walked out of his room to the Common Room below. The fire was crackling and he stared at it walking out._ 'Just like Lily, beautiful but dangerous.' _He chuckled to himself and walked silently to Dumbledore's office, concentrating on getting their as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later he found himself breathing heavily, knocking on Dumbledore's door. "Come in" said a voice. James walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, have a seat," Dumbledore said grinning "You look just like your father, always dressed nicely, even for the littlest of things."

James took a seat and nodded "I try and be like him as much as I can."

Albus nodded "He was a good man, and is missed." He rearranged a few papers in front of him "I have called you here, because you want to be an Auror, correct?"

James nodded and remained patient.

"Heroes, James." He began, "Too few characters out there are heroes these days. And Merlin knows, kids these days need a hero. Courageous, self-sacrificing people. Setting examples for all of us. Everybody loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, and scream their names." James throat tightened as glimpses of his father, running through his memory "And years later, they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them how to hold on a second longer."

Dumbledore paused and said quietly "I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most." He looked at James "Even our dreams."

James nodded; his heart swelling with pride. "I understand"

Dumbledore nodded "That is a part of my speech, for when your class graduates." He put a piece of paper away, looking older then ever "This is a hard question for me to ask of you, James, but I believe you can handle it. Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

James nodded "I can somewhat remember my father talking about it."

"I am giving you an invitation to join, James" He said seriously "People need heroes, they need to know there are people out there protecting them. Will you consider my offer?"

James swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. If he accepted, his life, his friends' life and his family's life would be in danger; but he would be helping to fight against the forces that put them in danger. His father had died protecting him and his mother.

"You don't have to answer right away," Said Dumbledore "It would be better if you thought about it."

James shook his head. _'I would be giving up a life with Lily, a life with the one I love.' _He thought _'But I would be protecting her...'_

He looked back at Dumbledore "I'll do it"

--

Lily walked through the halls on her nightly rounds, quietly. She had no intention of punishing any students she met. _'No, let them have the rush of eluding the Head Girl,' _She grinned at her new found fun.

Up above she spotted a figure walking towards her. "Hello?" She called out.

The figure moved closer to her and the light. It was a boy, around her age. He had messy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She had never seen him around before.

"Hello" He said timidly

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"My name is Danny Walker." He said softly "I'm new here, just transferred from a private academy. Who are you?"

"Lily Evans," She said smiling and extending her hand "It's wonderful to meet you Danny."

"I wish everyone was as nice as you," He commented "This must be the tenth time I've gotten lost."

Lily stifled a laugh "What is your house?"

"Ravenclaw," He said "I'm a 7th year. How about you?"

"I am a 7th year also," She began, taking an interest in this kid. There was something about him. "In Gryffindor, and I am also the Head Girl."

His eyes widened "Your awfully nice for a Head Girl, the one at my old school would have threatened to hex me if I was caught out of bed at this hour. Not to mention she would take off countless points from our house."

Lily twirled her wand, smirking "I can do that if you'd like me too."

He laughed and shook his head "I'd rather you not"

She nodded "Very well then, next kid I see will be sporting a pair of antlers though," She looked at Danny "and you are to blame."

"Because I wouldn't let you hex me?" He teased

She grinned and nodded "Exactly"

"Maybe I should accompany you," He said moving closer "To help protect the poor children from the evil Head Girl."

Lily shook her head amusedly "I doubt they'll need protection, but I will permit you to accompany me, just this once." She hid a grin, trying to look serious. "I will bring you to your Common Room."

"I feel honored," He said as they started walking "Thank you kind lady, I shall not forget it."

She laughed and led the way "So, why did you move here?"

"My dad decided to send me to Hogwarts," He said "he thought it would be a good change for me."

Lily nodded "Who's your father?"

Danny looked nervous "Thomas Walker"

Lily's eyes widened "The Minister of Magic?"

Danny nodded and grinned "My dear o'l dad, he's a wonderful."

Lily smiled "I bet he is. I've read that he is one of the best Ministers the Magical world has ever seen."

Danny looked at her and blushed. She smiled back. "Were here"

He looked up at the Blue fountain and smiled "Thank you, fair lady," He took her hand and kissed it "Till we meet again."

She blushed as he winked and said the password. The waters parted into a curtain and he stepped though into a short hallway, which led to the Common Room. Her heart fluttered as the water returned to its normal state.

She turned around and started to walk back to the Heads Room, smiling to herself.

--

**A/N:** It's a much longer chapter then before. Up-dating ever day means the chapters wont be as long, seeing as I only have a limited time to write and 3 stories to write about. Anyway, review if you can and tell me what you think. I personally like Danny; he's a character I am going to have a ton of fun with.

_-Moony_


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Title: **_Of Death, Betrays, and Love_

**A/N: **_(On bottom)_

--

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_**Kelly Clarkson**- "Behind these hazel eyes"  
_

--

**Chapter: **_Behind These Hazel Eyes_

"Lily" Whispered Arya, "Lily!"

Lily continued to gaze out the windows of the Great Hall, lost in thought. Arya poked her with a piece of bacon and she scowled "What?"

Arya grinned "Who's that boy looking over here?" She pointed to Danny "_That_ one. He's starting at you."

Lily's eyes widened and pushed her hand down "Really Arya! It's rude to point" she said quickly "And I bet I don't know him."

"Is that why your face is as red as an _apple_?" She teased, and then demanded "Lily Evans, _tell me!"_

Lily looked over at Danny who waved towards her. She smiled and waved back. "His name's Danny Walker." She said smiling "He just transferred over here from an academy."

"_The_ Danny Walker" She asked gaping "The Ministers son?"

Lily smirked and waved him over "The one and only" He walked over, smiling.

"Hello" He said to Lily, then to Arya "Hi!"

Arya smiled "The name's Arya, I'm Lil's best friend."

Danny's eye sparkled "She showed me back to my Common Room last night." He turned to Lily "I'll have to repay you for that."

Lily blushed "Oh no it's quite alright."

He laughed amusedly and looked at both Arya and Lily "What do you say we go to Hogsmeade this weekend? The three of us."

Arya glanced at Lily with a look that said _'If you don't say yes I'll rip your hair out.'_

Lily smiled and nodded "That would be wonderful."

Danny nodded and got up "Well I've got Transfiguration and Merlin knows I don't want to be late." He waved goodbye. As he left the hall, Arya turned to Lily and grabbed her arm "_WHERE_ did you find him?!"

Lily looked half shocked, half amused "He was lost last night...I showed him back to his Common Room."

Arya grinned "Not many guys would _willingly_ invite the best-friend on their date." She looked at Lily "You've snagged a good one, Lil." She winked.

(On the other end of the table)

"Who's Arya talking to?" Asked Sirius to James "_Who is that guy_?"

James glanced over as the boy made Lily laugh; he looked away "I have no idea." He said lying.

"Well, he better stay away from Arya," Said Sirius watching the boy wave and disappear into the crowd that was leaving. Arya and Lily got up and started to walk away.

"Arya" Yelled Sirius "Come here"

Arya glared at him, but walked over "What Sirius?"

"Who was that?" He asked bluntly "The bloke you and Evans were talking too."

Arya smirked "His name's Danny Walker, and yes James, he's Thomas Walker's son. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class." She started to walk away but turned around "Oh and he's invited Lil and I to Hogsmeade this weekend." She left leaving Sirius fuming.

"She promised she'd give me a chance!" he said, then stopped "No it's Lily. Danny's going after Lily. Classic sings." He said starting to mumble "Winning over the best friend...when you've got one you've got both..." He looked at James "Prongs what's wrong?"

James looked sadly at Sirius "I've met Danny, Padfoot," He sighed "He's an acquaintance."

Sirius gaped "You're going to be friends with the jerk that's trying to steal your girl?"

James sighed "Lily was _never_ mine, Sirius, and he's not a friend." He paused "I've got to go. Dumbledore needed to see me." He got up and left.

--

Lily walked into NEWT's Potions and quickly took a seat next to Sabrina. "How are you, Bri?" She asked cheerily. "Why weren't you at Breakfast?"

Sabrina looked nervous "I was hiding from Drago."

Lily looked confused "But, he has this class"

Sabrina looked down, sadly "My father does not approve of him, Lily. My cousin, Angelina, is here now." She looked up "If she tells my father I'm still seeing Drago," She choked up on tears "I don't know what he'll do."

Lily wrapped a comforting arm around her friend "Why doesn't he like Drago?"

"Drago's family is like Black's." She said scowling "He's different then them, but my father doesn't want to believe it."

Lily nodded and watched as Drago walked in. He was defiantly handsome _'Always was,' _Shethought _'Even in first year._ _Potter and Black can't even say that.'_ He was about the same height and build as Sirius, but his hair was short and spiky, and his eyes navy blue (Dark blue). He spotted Lily and gave her a charming grin, she smiled in return. His sincere charm was another thing that separated him from Sirius. He walked over.

"Sabrina?"

She looked up and nodded "Drago"

"How is everything?" He asked softly

She forced a smile "It's ok, look can I owl you later. Something very important came up." She looked into his eye and he understood.

"Be strong Bri," Said Lily as he walked away. "You've had him for so long. He won't walk away now."

Sabrina hugged Lily "You're such a great friend Lil."

--

James walked into Dumbledore's office. "You asked to see me?" He said sitting down.

Dumbledore nodded "I have an assignment for you."

James' face paled a bit, but he nodded "Alright"

"You're going to take a port-key to an unknown location." He handed him the portkey, which was a rubber band "There you will meet Mad-eye. I've told him you are there to survey," he looked hard at James "_Not_, to fight."

James nodded "Thank you, Professor"

Dumbledore nodded as James disappeared from his office. A few seconds later James landed hard on a patch of grass. Someone dived onto of him.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Said the woman on him; "Sending a _boy_, into battle."

She looked hard at him, "We're retreating to the trees over there." She pointed to a forest "Keep your head down and your ass in the group." She climbed off of him, leaving him dazed.

"This is a _Potter_, McKinnon," Said a gruff voice "You better watch your mouth." Mad-eye Moody came into view "That was Laurel McKinnon, but we have no time for meeting right now," He looked over his shoulder "Death Eaters, about 50 of them headed this way," He looked back to James "Time to move boy!"

James quickly got up and placed a defensive shield around him. His skin glowed silvery-blue for a second before turning back to normal. Laurel looked impressed "He knows what he's doing," She said "I'll give him that much."

James nodded and moved quickly as they reached the trees. The Order members didn't let their guard down but did rest. A group of them were sent to patrol the outer area.

Laurel walked over to him and extended an arm "Sorry for the introduction before but you'll understand soon enough." James shook her hand "What's your name, Potter?"

"James" He said "James Potter"

"I've met your father, James." She said "Very powerful wizard; he saved me and Moody a couple of times." She smiled "My younger sister attends Hogwarts. Leslie McKinnon, she's in your year."

James nodded "She's been dating my friend, Peter."

"Pettregriew?" She said laughing "Lovely boy," She looked back at Moody who nodded "Alright kid, I've got the ok to show you the ropes." She led him into a make shift headquarters. There was a huge map of the area they were in with little dots that had weird code names. "The code names are a safety precaution. You are assigned a new one every time we open the map." She looked at the map "From now on you're Stag." James got a weird look on his face, which she mistook for revulsion "Don't ask me why," She snapped "The map chooses, not me."

James quickly nodded and followed her into another group. She pointed her wand at his temple and said a few Latin based words. "It's a secret spell, but now you can communicate to one of us through your mind," She was speaking very fast "If you get into trouble, say "stag down" and name your coordinates." She looked hard at him "Pride is not important to us here, Stag, if you need help, _ask _for it. Any questions?"

James looked around "How many spells are hiding you right now?"

She smirked "Intelligent one you are." She looked around "I'd like to say there are no spells and the DE's are just that slow, but you'd be surprised at how intelligent some are. Voldemort chose his aides well; he's not stupid as some would like to think; trying to take over a world needs brains." She looked at him "That's your first lesson, Stag. Never underestimate the enemy. They'll surprise you, which leaves room for a mistake. There can be no mistakes. Say it."

"There can be no mistakes," He said determinedly

She nodded "I cannot tell you how many spells, or what kind they are, but just know," She looked hard at him "Spells can be broken."

There was a bright red flash and a come appeared around them, Laurel had her wand out and sent a spell into the bushes. "There here!" She yelled "Formation back to back! NOW! MOVE!"

She started to run towards Mad-Eye pulling James along with her. "Mad-eye!" She barked "Here's Stag," She looked at James "You are to stay with Moody until further notice. If for any reason you leave, a portkey will take you immediately back to Hogwarts and the next time you'll get to go on another one of these will be in your dreams." She walked off leaving James stunned.

"Stag, is it?" Asked Moody amusedly; "Interesting. Oh and don't mind her, she's a bit edgy ever since our last attack went horribly wrong."

'_Wonderful way to make me feel comfortable Moody'_ Thought James; moving closer to the powerful Auror.

"Well are you going to get your bloody wand out, or am I going to do all the work?" Barked Mad-Eye

James quickly raised his wand and awaited the nearing Death Eaters. There was a rustle in the trees and his eyes widened as a hundred black cloaks came into view.

"Miscalculations!" He could hear Laurel yelling "Leads to things like this, Castle!"

James braced himself as a few spells were sent his way, he dodged them easily and even sent a few spells, stunning and knocking out a few Death Eaters.

"Nice work Stag" Yelled Moody, "You'll make a fine Auror."

James ignored him and concentrated on staying near Moody and fighting for his life. What was Dumbledore thinking?

--

**A/N: **_Hey all! This chapter is a bit shorter but not by much. Time was running out for me to write, and I didn't want to rush anything. Till tomorrow!_

**-Moony**


	5. Here without you

Title: Of Death, Betrayals and Love

A/N: I'm sorry for such a late up-date! I owe you guys three chapters today, another one will hopefully be up tonight and maybe I can get two up tomorrow.

_--_

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that i saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And i don't think i can look at this the same  
But all these miles that seperate  
Disappear now when i'm dreaming of your face _

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And i dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me.

_**3 doors down:** "Here without you"_

--

Chapter:

Arya walked into the Heads Common Room and looked around. Lily seemed to be in her room, and James seemed to be snoring on top of his Transfiguration essay. Normally Arya would have smacked him, but something bugged her. She quietly walked over and placed the tip of her hand on the back of his head, lightly.

Her eyes closed shut painfully as she doubled over, gasping.

**Arya's Visions**

"_James, my son" Said a man looking quite like James. They were standing on top of a little hill. It was in their 3rd year. "Times have grown. It's not safe anymore." He looked at James "My job is dangerous, James, as you already know." He paused "If I die-s"_

"_You're not going to die, dad." Said James_

"_If I die," Said his father "Promise me you'll take care of your mother." He looked at James and placed his hand on his shoulder "And promise me you'll never forget everything I've taught you."_

_James eyes watered over "I promise dad."_

Arya tried to release her hand but it wasn't working. Now she was hearing his thoughts.

'_Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. Too tired to do it. Last night was hard, so hard. Shouldn't have agreed to do it. I'll never have time anymore.'_

'_I'm graduating this year. Need grades higher.'_

'_Quidditch Match coming up. Ravenclaw. They've got a good team this year. I should start booking the pitch. We need a new Chaser. I wonder who'll try out. I can't believe I'm captain. I've led them to victory last year; I'll do it again this year.'_

'_Full moon coming up. I hope I won't have to leave. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to do this. I'm so very tired.'_

'_Lily. I miss Lily. Shouldn't have talked to her. Things will never be the same. I hope too much.'_

'_Can't believe Sirius likes Arya. She'll never cave. Too stubborn, like Evans. I wonder if she's thinking about giving me a second chance. No, I shouldn't think about that.'_

' _I've got a job to do now. Heroes give up their dreams. I'll never be a kid again. Need to memorize 20 spells by tomorrow. Need to write to McKinnon and Moody. Must see Dumbledore about new mission.'_

'_I missed the Prefects meeting last night. Lily is going to kill me. Must find a reason.'_

'_Potions essay due tomorrow. I've got to write to mum and tell her what's happened so far.'_

"Arya?" Said Lily curiously

Arya jumped back, finally being released from James' thoughts. She looked at James who was still sleeping, shook her head sadly and went to wrap a blanket around his shoulders.

"Arya," Asked Lily once again "What are you doing?"

Arya looked at Lily "This poor boy has so much on his shoulders Lil's." She looked at James "He shouldn't have to worry about freezing."

James opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lily.

"Let him freeze," Lily said coldly "He missed a meeting last night." Arya grimaced as James looked at Lily sadly.

"I was tired last night, Lily," He said softly, half-awake.

"So you just forget your responsibilities!" She yelled "I thought you wanted a second chance James!"

"You never told me you'd give me one." He said angrily "Look I'm sorry alright. I'll be there next time."

"Sorry doesn't do anything James," She said still yelling "You'll _never_ be responsible and you'll _never_ know what if feels like to do everything, because you have everything done _for_ you!" She walked over to him "Promises mean nothing to me James! What were you doing last night, snogging perhaps? Raiding the kitchens with Sirius? Or would you have done ANYTHING to get out of the meeting?"

"You bitch!" Yelled Arya angrily, stunning both Lily and James.

"Are you on his side now, Arya?" She said angrily "Siding with him over your best friend?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you are your meetings Lily" She yelled "He had something more important to do. Move on!"

Lily glared at the both of them before storming out of the Heads room. James turned to Arya "You didn't have to do that, Arya. I don't want her mad at you."

"She was being a bitch, James" Said Arya "I can't believe how stubborn she is. It was a meeting for Merlin's sake! Not something important!" She sighed and rubbed her temples "Listen James, I saw your thoughts. I know you were doing something important, two nights ago, and that's why you're tired."

James nodded "Thank you for being honest, Arya."

She nodded and moved to leave "Oh and James," She smirked "Tell Sirius I'm still waiting."

James smiled and nodded, "I will."

--

Lily walked towards the Ravenclaw Common Room in tears. _'How could she turn on me?'_ she thought _'Siding with Potter.'_ She turned the corner and hit someone, dead on. They both fell to the floor.

"Lily?" Said a voice; "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."

Lily opened her eyes and saw Danny kneeling over her. She smiled "Danny"

He grinned "You remember me! We can rule out memory loss." He helped Lily up "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

Tears formed into her eyes "I was coming to talk to you. I don't know why, but..." She trailed off.

He grabbed her hand and led her through countless corridors and through many rooms. He wouldn't speak, and she didn't feel the need to. A few minutes later he led her through a black door and onto a balcony looking over the lake. She smiled as they went to sit down.

"So tell me," He began "What's bothering you?"

She sighed and told him the story about what just happened, and her feelings for James. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she closed her eyes. "I'm just confused"

"I hate love," He said simply looking at her "Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest, and it opens up your heart, and it means that someone can get inside you, and mess you up."

She smiled at his reasoning, and he continued "You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore." He paused "Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain." He leaned back "I hate love."

"Do you hate all love?" She asked lacing her fingers into his, then looking into his eyes.

He shook his head and whispered "Not if it's worthwhile love."

"Good," She said softly before leaning in and kissing him.

--

Arya looked pissed. Maybe it was because she didn't finish her Potions essay, or maybe it was the stares she was getting, or maybe it was because Sirius Black had his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Sirius," She hissed "What do you want? All these girls are glaring at me."

'_Ok,'_ He thought '_Answer like Moony would answer.'_ He looked at her and whispered "Just ignore them."

She actually smiled "And here I thought you were going to say there just jealous."

'_Think like Moony,'_ He told himself over and over again _'Like Moony'_

"Have you talked to Lily lately?" He asked curiously

Arya nodded "We had a fight. She was screaming at James when _she_ was the one who was wrong."

Sirius nodded and steered her into the Great Hall. "How does that make you feel?"

"Be my friend, Sirius," She said "Not my counselor"

Sirius blushed and thought '_Too much like Moony. Add a little Padfoot._' "Maybe James going to the meeting was a test," He said "Maybe she was thinking that if he came, he was serious about her, and since he didn't come maybe she thinks the whole thing is a joke."

Arya nodded and smiled "Thanks Sirius" She walked to her end of the table and met up with Priscilla and Sabrina. She explained everything that happened between her and Lily.

"Speaking of Lily, is that her?" Asked Bri as Arya sat down. She turned around and her eyes widened. There was Lily, but she was hand and hand with Danny.

Arya's eyes widened before she hit her head on the table "It's all my fault." She looked at James who was staring at his food, blankly.

--

**A/N:** Eh, yeah it's a pretty bland chapter. But another one will come.

**kkkkkellllly12:** Thanks! I'm trying to up-date everyday.

**Black Emerald:** Thanks a bunch!

**Fuk Wit:** haha I'm saving the best for last. You're a cheerful one, aren't ya? I'll be sure to keep up that good work. :) Normally I wouldn't bother but, man, what's wrong with Harry Potter? Harry's pimp!

**Hermione-weasley86**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Sirius is going to have to try even harder, coming up. :)

**Magicians of the Yami:** Will do. Thanks!


	6. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Title:** _Of Death, Betrayls and Love_

**A/N:** _I am getting so behind! I owe you guys this chapter and three more. On the weekends I'll get all caught up._

--

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

_**Greenday** - "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"_

--

**Chapter:** _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

James walked through into the Heads Common Room and looked around. Lily was passed out on one of the couches, papers strewn around her. He walked over and picked one up.

_Ball Attire: Muggle dresses_

_Food: Hufflepuff_

_Decorations: Gryffindor's_

_Music: Slytherins_

_Posters: Ravenclaw_

James furrowed his brow, _'We have a ball coming up?_' He looked back down and skimmed all the pages; there was a list of the costs of all the items, their budget, order forms, pieces of cloth for decorations, ideas from the students, and so on; everything they needed was right here, in front of him. He looked at Lily and felt sorry for the work load that she had. _'But, I've got a responsibility too.'_ He thought, organizing the papers. It was the least he could do.

He walked over to the fireplace, through some floo powder in and said "Black Gate Forest" He disappeared through the fire place, just as Lily got up.

She yawned and looked at the papers below. "Now, I've got to organize," She said sleepily. She looked down at the papers. "What?" They were all ready to show Dumbledore. "James" She whispered softly.

* * *

James stepped out of the Fireplace and looked around. Order members were cramped inside of a small cabin. He spotted Laurel McKinnon a few feet away talking to Moody. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Potter" She said curtly "We'll be attacking in a few minutes, I suggest you get prepared. Place your shield on and get the communicator spell done." She pointed to a small corner in the cabin "Meet me their in 5 minutes." He nodded placed a shield on himself and went to go get the Com. Spell done.

'_Sometimes,_' He thought _'I wish I could help Evans with all the plans and meetings._' He made a promise to himself when he took this job, _'Too make sure I live a normal life.'_ He looked around sadly; this was not a normal life.

"Snap out of it Potter," Said McKinnon walking over "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" He replied

She looked him over "Shield seems ok," She beckoned him to follow her "We're going to put you on a broom." Their was a bunch of brooms stacked in a corner, she looked at all of them searching for a specific one "I've heard you are an excellent flyer"

James nodded and she handed him a black broom. It had a silver handle and a lighting bolt on the side. "Is this a lighting bolt 2000?" He asked in disbelief. They weren't supposed to release this broom for another year.

She nodded "We have ties with a broom making company." She smiled a rare smile "It's yours to keep. Think of it as our gift to you. You are very brave to come and fight, James, a lot of kids would pass over this opportunity in fear of it ruining their lives." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking away.

James tried to get the lump in his throat to go down. Everyone here gave up their dreams to fight. He looked at the broom. '_And if that means I must do it also,_' He looked at Laurel, _'then I will.'_

* * *

There was a knock on the Common Room door and Lily went to open it. She looked around then saw Danny come out of the shadows, fearfully. "That damned cat was just over here," He whispered as she let him in.

Lily laughed "Ah, yes, that evil creature; stopping you from getting out of bed at this hour."

Danny scowled but quickly pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart, him smirking.

"You are lucky I like you," She said sitting down. He sat right next to her. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," He said slowly "Why aren't you talking to Arya?"

Lily pursed her lips "Because she called me a bitch and sided with James."

"She told me what happened and," He said nervously "Don't you think she's right?"

Lily gaped "You're siding with them too? James had a responsibility! He didn't come to the meeting." She pouted "He was supposed to come."

"You can't have everything you want Lily," He said "If he had something important to do, you have to understand that."

She looked away from him "I was counting on him to come."

"Why does it mean so much to you?" He asked "Why does him coming to a meeting mean so much? You always say you hate him, and nothing will ever change."

A tear slid down her cheek and she said softly "I don't know"

* * *

James rolled in mid-air, trying to avoid all the spells being sent his way. He increased his altitude, before plunging straight down and back up again. Another wave of spells came and he dodged them like buldgers.

"Moody," Said McKinnon "When you said he was a damned good flyer, I didn't think you meant he was this good."

Moody nodded "He's the best we have." She nodded and went back to fighting.

James flew up into the clouds and rested. Sweat was on his forehead and he cleaned his glasses. He looked at the gash on his arm and winced as he looked at it. He just missed the spell that did that. _'Have to be more careful'_ He thought before diving back into the action.

He rolled right and didn't even see the red flash of light before it was too late. He was thrown back of his broom and sent flying to the ground 40 feet below.

Laurel watched as James started to fall. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly sent a cushioning charm on the ground. James hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and then blacked out.

"McKinnion!" Roared Moody "Get that boy out of here!"

Laurel nodded and quickly ran over to James. He was breathing, but barely. She levitated him up and guided his body through the trees and into the cabin.

She lowered him onto the couch and quickly looked him over. His arm was broken, and his head was bleeding. She wrapped a bandage around his head and checked his eyes. They looked fine, but they wouldn't know about a concussion until he was in the hospital.

'_Leave the Order and take James back,'_ She thought _'Or leave James until the fight is over.'_

She walked over and looked out the window and saw the Dark Mark; someone was killed. She grabbed James' arm and disapparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Dumbledore waited outside the Great Halls doors, staring intently at the road before him. He received an owl from Laurel McKinnion saying she was brings James back because he was harmed.

In the distance a black carriage approached and quickly made it to the school. Laurel stepped out levitating James with her wand. Her face was unnaturally pale, with a few spots of dirt on it, and her long blonde hair was disheveled and mixed with mud. She looked at Dumbledore blankly with her steel gray eyes.

"Potter," She said swaying "Brought him here...fell off...broom...hit with spell." She collapsed onto the ground, James falling right next to her. Dumbledore carried them both into the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Sabrina walked through the quiet Hogwarts halls. Her shoes tapped the floor quietly as she quickly walked into a near Classroom.

"Bri?" Asked a voice. It was Drago.

"Drago," She whispered "I'm here"

Drago came out into the light and hugged her. "I've missed you so much, Bri."

She hugged him tightly "I love you, Dray." She looked into his eyes "Don't leave me"

He shook his head "I would never leave you" He kissed her hand "Not even your father can make me leave you."

"Don't talk about that monster" She said scowling "I am ready to move out. Start my own life. It is, after all, our last year." She looked nervous about the idea of not coming back.

"I want to be apart of your life" He said softly

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She said smiling before kissing him lightly.

He smiled at her "I love you more then anything, Sabrina. I want to be apart of your life forever and I never want to have to say goodbye." He got on one knee. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes began to tear. He took out a dark blue box and opened it. The diamond was shaped as a teardrop and on each side there was a traditional gem. On the left was a sapphire for the past, the middle a diamond for the present and the right an emerald for a new beginning. The band was white gold and on each side was their family crest. "Will you marry me?"

She pulled him into a deep kiss. "Yes I will"

* * *

**_(The next day) (James is still in the hospital)_**

Priscilla was sitting in the Common Room, staring up at the full moon. Remus had left earlier that night, once again. She sighed and thought _'I wonder where he goes. He's always gone. Hell, all the Marauders are gone.'_

"**_Not James,"_ **Said a voice in her head** _"He's in the hospital wing"_**

'_Arya?'_ She thought

Arya walked downstairs from their dormitory "Yeah, it was me"

"And what were you doing in my thoughts?" She asked scowling "Those aren't for you to see or hear."

Arya laughed as Priscilla tried to be angry. "So do you want to know what happened to James?"

Prissy nodded quickly "What?"

"Well, no one but Dumbledore knows." She said covering up smoothly. Prissy bought it.

"Do you think he was attacked?" She asked fearfully

Arya nodded "That's the only logical explanation."

"But he's Head Boy," She said wide-eyed "And Lily's Head Girl. What if there going to attack Lily next." She narrowed her eyes "I bet it was Danny! That good for nothing son of a bi-"

"Prissy" Exclaimed Arya "Let's not jump to conclusions! It was not Danny. He was with us yesterday, remember?"

"Yes but then he left."

"To see Lily," She said calmingly "It wasn't Danny. It was probably a Death Eater."

"Here? At Hogwarts? Don't be absurd Arya." Said Prissy "There all afraid of Dumbledore,_ remember_?"

Arya glared at her "They can still come on these grounds, Priscilla. Don't forget that."

Prissy nodded "Fine, yes they can, but do you think that's what happened?"

'_She wants information'_ Thought Arya _'Too tell the whole student body, no doubt about that' _Arya sighed '_She is a best friend.'_

Priscilla looked pleadingly at her and Arya nodded. "I _think_ he was attacked but not on these grounds. He was probably being a Marauder and gallivanting in Hogsmeade." She looked at her "If one word gets out about this..."

Priscilla zipped her mouth shut. "I promise"

"No Prissy," Said Arya "You gossip about the new toilet bowls," she took out her wand "A simple spell will keep you from telling everyone."

Priscilla nodded sadly "Alright"

Arya did the spell and hugged her friend "It's only a temporary spell. We'll find out what happened soon enough."

Priscilla nodded and looked out the window "Where is Remus?"

Arya bit her lip "Have you asked him where he was going?"

She nodded "He said his niece died."

"So," Said Arya "What's wrong with that?"

Priscilla looked at her "Remus is an only child."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Lol.

--

**Magicians of the Yami**: LOL. You really hate Danny that much?

**Black Emerald:** I agree with the whole Lily thing. I hate to make her a bitch but I had to do it. lol


	7. Can’t take my eyes off you

**Title:** _Of Death, Betrays and Love_

**A/N**: _Two chapters in one day, I must say I think I am going to get caught up._ _That leaves with one more to get up tonight, and then I should be all caught up. If it's not up tonight it'll be up tomorrow, hopefully with another one._

--

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you. _  
_  
Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
**  
Frankie Valli- **_**"Can't take my eyes off you"**

* * *

**Chapter:** _Can't take my eyes off you_.

James groaned as he opened his eyes. The bright white walls of the Hospital Wing blinded him temporarily. _'Why does my head feel like it's been hit by the bloody Whomping willow?' _he thought.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Said Madam Christine "I see you are up"

The black haired nurse came into view, her light green eyes held relief. "You've been out for quite sometime now."

"How long?" He asked

"Three days," She said "And half the school tried to get in here, mind you. I let those boys you hang around with in though." She walked away, into the storage room. "Quite the charmed one of them is."

"Sirius" he said chuckling softly "He always is."

She came back with a blood red potion. She handed it to him "Them and a girl with hair as red as that potion." James spit the potion all over.

"Mr. Potter!" She exclaimed "Really now, was that necessary?" She cleaned it up and got him a new potion. "This time without giving everything else a taste of it, please"

"Lily Evans," He asked drinking the potion quickly. It was no use; he'd have to take it in order to get his questions answered, "with eyes as green as emeralds?'

She raised an eyebrow "Yes, her and another boy, the Ministers son I believe it was." She smiled "He could give Mr. Black a run for his money."

James nodded but glared at the empty potion bottle when she turned around. How could she visit _him_ with that _boy_? He closed his eyes and leaned back. "When may I leave Madam Christine?" He pointed to his Head Boy badge. "Duties to do and I must see Dumbledore."

Her eyes widened "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I totally forgot. Dumbledore needed to see you right away." She closed his curtains "Change quickly now. I;ve got one more potion to give you. It should clear up your head."

James nodded and quickly got changed. He noticed his whole left arm was sore. _'Must be because of the fall,'_ He thought before his head started to spin.

"Are you dressed?" Shed asked impatiently

"Yes," He said eyes closed. The curtains opened and he felt a potion being handed to him. He drank it quickly and his head cleared up. He opened his eyes.

"Your arm will be a little sore this week, as will your lower back. It will heal in time." She said

"Thank you Madam Christine," He said before walking out.

"Anytime, Mr. Potter, but do try and keep out of here for a few days."

James chuckled and massaged his shoulder. He walked straight into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked up, relieved when he saw James "James, I see you are finally up."

James nodded and sat down "You need to talk to me, sir?"

He nodded "I think it wise for you to be given some time off; two or three weeks perhaps?"

James nodded thankfully. "Thank you Professor."

He smiled "Laurel McKinnion is staying in the castle, if you'd like to talk with her. You have plenty of spare time now."

"Why is Laurel here?" He asked

"After you feel she brought you here by apparition," He said "It drained her energy and she collapsed."

"Is she alright?" Asked James nervously

Dumbledore nodded "She is doing fine, now go, get some rest and see your friends. They are worried about you, James."

James got up and walked to the door, Dumbledore spoke again. "Visit Hagrid, James; he wanted to speak with you."

James nodded and walked out into the quiet halls. The students were in class, but he felt no desire to be with them. He walked out onto the grounds and to Hagrids hut. He knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it.

"James" he said happily "I see you 'ave come."

James nodded "Dumbledore said you need to speak with me?"

"I won' keep ya long." He said sitting down "But, I needed ter speak with ya. Lily has bin comin' down ter visit me lately."

James nodded "Is she...ok?"

"She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Prob'ly upset 'bout what 'appened between you two."

"She was being stubborn," he said quickly

"Like all of yeh are," he said "If yeh talk ter her..." He trailed off "She's bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeah ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do."

"She's Head Girl," Said James "It's always been like this."

"O'ther Head Girls 'ad Head Boys ter help them." He said wisely, leaving James to find Lily.

* * *

Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking at the time. It was only 5:00 but felt like 9. Looking down at the papers below she tried to find the perfect colors for the Christmas Ball coming up. She didn't hear the Head's door open.

"The blue and white lights are always beautiful," Said a deep voice from behind her. Her heart stopped as she turned around. James walked around the couch and sat next to her looking at the decorations. "Red and Green can be used also, maybe in the halls."

Lily looked at him and nodded "That will work."

James grabbed half the papers "These all need signatures?"

She nodded "Most of them are from Prefects, seeing whether or not the things they want can be used for the Ball."

James nodded and began to leaf through them, singing a few here and there. As soon as he was done he called his owl down, the Head's were allowed to keep them in their dorm's, and sent them all off. If he didn't sign them, he explained why.

Lily's finished her's and sent them off as well. "We need to figure out what decorations we are using, then send them off to the Gryffindor prefects."

James nodded and began looking through a book filled with spells to transfigure things into Christmas decorations. Lily watched as he looked at each page with interest, sometimes mumbling to himself and placing a sticky note card on a page he liked. His hair was tousled, probably from the wind outside, and his eyes sparkled. His clothes tugged in all the right places, she noticed before blushing profusely and turned away. James smirked, when she looked away.

"How about we have snowflakes falling?" He asked "Not heavily but a little, you know?"

Lily nodded, trying not to look into his eyes. "Sounds like a wonderful idea?"

He leaned in "Are you alright, Lily?"

She could smell his cologne and it made her head spin dizzily. "I...I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. His tan face glowed in the firelight and his hair looked so soft, she almost touched it. _'You have a boyfriend Lily!_' She thought scolding herself; _'Danny Walker and he's wonderful.'_

James knew he was getting to her and he backed up. "Lil?"

Lily blinked and nodded "Yes, James, I am fine." She looked at him closely "Why are you here?"

"Because I am Head Boy," He replied "And I have been give three weeks off from...a job."

She seemed satisfied with the answer "You're helping me then?"

He smiled and nodded "That I am"

"But, you'll be gone soon?"

His hand went to his hair. "I don't want to go, Lily." He said truly "But, I've made a promise to Dumbledore and I have to do it."

"To Dumbledore?" She asked relived.

He nodded and laughed "Why?"

"I thought you were off getting into trouble every night," She explained "And I have no idea what I thought that." She said quickly "You've changed, James. Everyone has seen it, but I've finally seen it." She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt.

* * *

Sirius Black walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, flowers in his hand. Heads turned towards him as he looked around for Arya. Girls looked hopeful, thinking it was them.

Arya walked down into the Common Room and gaped at Sirius. He spotted her and picked one rose out of the bundle of them. He snapped his fingers and the rest disappeared. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hating the attention she was receiving from the whole Common Room.

He crystallized the rose and handed it to her. "Showing this rose true beauty."

She blushed embarrassedly and took the, now silver, rose delicately. "Thank you" she looked at him "This doesn't earn you anything though."

He laughed softly "I was hoping for _one_ kiss."

Her eyes widened. Didn't he know she hated this kind of attention? She backed up and shook her head "I don't-"

He placed a finger on her lip and whispered "Not here"

She sighed; relived and nodded. "Alright"

He looked at everyone and nodded. They quickly left. She smacked him lightly on the arm. "What is going on?"

Sirius smiled "Well, I know you don't like the attention so I told everyone to leave?"

A tune entered the Common Room from the girl's dormitory. Arya looked up at Priscilla who held the thumbs-up sign to Sirius. "Priscilla!" She said shocked, but smiling nonetheless.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
_

"May I have this dance my lady?" Asked Sirius. Arya smiled and nodded placing the rose onto a desk. The lights went out leaving only the fire and a few candles to give them light. She stared into his warm gray eyes and smiled.  
_  
Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Sirius twirled her around, tilted his fedora, and crooned the next few words "I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray."

She laughed, he sounded just like Frankie Valli. Arya had no idea Sirius could sing.

_Oh, pretty baby,  
now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you. _

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out into the dark night. The windows were frosted with the on-coming snow, giving the room homely look. Sirius squeezed her hand and she looked back at him smiling.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

She leaned in and kissed him. Out the window Priscilla and Remus looked in happily. After the kiss she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The words were gone but the music was still their. They rocked back and forth quietly, just taking in the moment.

* * *

**A/N**: _I went through so many songs for the little dance scene between Sirius and Arya until I found the perfect one. Did you guys like the scene? Lol. I thought it was cute. I was originally going to use "My girl" because it seemed Sirius like, but I liked this one better. It's by Frankie Valli "Can't take my eyes off you". It's on the 10 things I hate about you soundtrack._

**Black Emerald: **Haha, yes Danny is a good guy, but unfortunately in the end he'll have his heart broken.


	8. From the Inside

**Title: **_Of Death, Betrayals and Love_

**A/N:** _The first little part takes place right after Sirius and Arya finish dancing.  
-Blushes- I forgot to add it in the last chapter. Lol. After that little part, they're in the month of November._

--

_I don't know who to trust no surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me _

Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you

_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

**Linkin Park: "From the Inside"**

* * *

**Chapter: **_From the Inside_

A half an hour after he song ended Arya finally gave Sirius a hug goodbye. He winked mysteriously and left for his own room. She walked up the stairs and into her dorm; the lights were off, leaving her blind. "Lumos," She whispered. A nearby candle lit and she gasped. Her bed was covered in Roses and Rose petals, as was the whole room floor. "So this is where the rest of the roses went." She whispered.

Tears formed in her eyes as she walked over to the bed, smelling the fresh roses. She felt the soft velvet of the roses and began to cry silently. She began to place the petals into a wicker basket and the roses into a vase, and placed both items onto her nightstand.

She changed into pajamas, closed her curtains and slid into her warm bed. Now was the moment she most dreaded. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. The constellation Sirius was right above her head. She smiled inwardly, was it fate?

'_Does he really care?'_ she thought _'Or am I just another face in a crowd of people?' _she sighed _'But, who am I kidding. This is Sirius Black where talking about. He's known for his charm.'_

She picked up a rose petal and felt its softness. _'But, what if he really cares? What if Sirius Black, for once in his life, means it?'_

* * *

**A/N:** _And so begins November..._

James Potter and Sirius Black walked through a few halls and finally stopped at a brown door. James knocked once and waited.

"Who is it?"

"Room Service," Said Sirius in a high-pitched voice "I've come to clean your rooooom"

James covered his mouth to stop from laughing. Laurel would certainty not appreciate him brining Sirius.

Laurel opened the door, eyebrow raised.

Sirius grinned "Hello, my name is Sirius Black, who are you?"

"Black?" She asked in disbelief, turning to James "You're friends with a Black?"

James could have smacked his forehead. He should have known this was going to happen.

Sirius face darkened and he remained silent. Laurel looked at him "What's wrong boy?"

James looked at Laurel "Sirius is living with me Laurel. He has been disowned from his family-"

"For not sharing the same views as them," He said scowling "I am not like them."

Laurel looked at James who nodded. She opened the door and let them in. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Sirius was it?"

Sirius nodded but remained quiet. She raised an eye brow "Are you expecting something more? I am not one to apologize, Black, let it be known I call all by surnames, and you are lucky to get one."

Sirius nodded once again, and looked at James. "James, get on with it."

James looked at Laurel "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Potter, why?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me you fainted when you apparated me and-"

"Does it matter if I fainted or not?" She snapped "I'm fine now"

"Don't be ashamed," Said Sirius seriously "You were drained when you apparated him, it's a common occurrence."

She looked at James "How much does he know?"

"He knows all," Said James "He's my best-friend Laurel," he added once she turned her back on him.

"He is a target," She said harshly "Let that be known to our enemy and he will be killed."

"What isn't a target?" He said loudly "I've given up everything, Laurel, and I'll be dead before I give up my friends."

"And that is where your weakness is Potter," She said softly before walking out.

* * *

Lily walked hand in hand with Danny into the Library. She glanced at him and felt disgusted with herself. He didn't deserve to be dragged into this whole mess. He looked at her and said softly "Everything alright Lily?"

She nodded quickly "Yeah, why don't we get out of the castle," She spotted James sitting in the corner of the room "I...need some air."

He nodded but looked at her closely "Are you sure you're alright?"

Lily closed her eyes. "You know what? Never mind I've got some work to do here." She smiled at him "Care to help me? Or do you have something to do?"

He laughed "I've got nothing to do love," They found an empty table "What are you working on?" He asked truly interested.

"Well," She said "I've got some Head's work to finish. We're planning a ball this Christmas and it's taking up most of my time."

"You still manage to look beautiful," He said smiling "Will you go to the ball with me?"

She laughed "Sure I will and thank you"

James walked past them and out of the library. Lily bit her lip but ignored him. "Have you decided on anything yet?" He asked

"Huh?" She asked looking away from the door and at Danny "Oh yes, um, the decorations are..." She looked at him smirking "You are not allowed to know! It is a surprise."

"But, Lily" he whined

She smacked him lightly "You are no help at all." She packed up her things "There's a meeting I've got to get to."

He nodded and kissed her lightly "I'll see you around." They both walked out in separate directions, Danny to his Common Room and Lily to the Heads room.

* * *

"ARYA!" Yelled James; walking into the Common Room. Heads turned his way, some glared, and some smiled. He continued to look around, behind couches, and under tables. "This is an emergency!"

"Why are you yelling potter!" Asked Arya; walking down the dormitory stairs. Her eyes were red, but he didn't comment.

"I need to talk with you," He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hallway, down flights of stairs, through the Great Hall, out onto the ground and to a spot near the edge of the forbidden forest where the Marauders and him sat all the time. He looked at Arya who did not look at all amused. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need to know what Lily's favorite Christmas song is." He said quickly

Arya glared at him "THIS is what you dragged me out here for! You couldn't ask me up there?" She pointed to the Gryffindor tower.

James looked nervous "Couldn't let anyone here," He said like a little boy. She shook her head amusedly.

"It's 'Mary did you know?'"

"Never heard of it," He said thinking hard, before mumbling "But, I can learn..."

"What do you plan on doing, James?" She asked smiling, forgetting she was angry with him for dragging her out here.

"Nothing," He said quickly "What makes you think I'm doing something?"

She dropped the subject "Fine it's not like I wanted to know."

James agreed and she smacked him "Now, tell me about what my best mate did last night?"

Arya blushed and they walked back to Hogwarts. Arya to the Common Room; and James to the Heads Room.

* * *

Sirius sat in the Gryffindor Common room staring at Arya. She was reading a muggle book called, Return of the King. Sirius remembered her telling him she borrowed it from Lily who was in love with the whole series. Arya, who read the previous two and The Hobbit, deemed the muggle author a genius. Her favorite characters were Aragon and Arwen. (_'There love was unconditional,' She once said 'True love'_)

Arya turned the page "Sirius is their something you'd like?"

Sirius blinked out of his trance "Oh, no, nothing. I was just watching you read."

"Are you that bored?" She asked amazed

"No, it's just that everything you do amazes me."

She blushed and went on reading. When Sirius has his mind set on something, there was no way to persuade him otherwise. The portrait hole opened and Arya, thinking it was Priscilla or Sabrina, didn't even bother to look up.

"Sirius, darling" Said a sweet voice "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Sirius turned around. He spotted the voice and his eyes widened. "Annabelle Martin?"

The witch smirked. "Belle, if you will."

Arya looked up eyes, traveling from Sirius to Annabelle. She scowled. Annabelle was defiantly dressed in what she and Lily liked to call scarves. She was wearing a tight, red, v-neck halter shirt, which showed half her stomach, a short leather black skirt, which showed her endless legs, and finally black stilettos. Her soft curled, black hair went down past her shoulders and she had chocolate colored eyes, which were coated in black eyeliner. She smiled; showing pearly white teeth, then back to her full red lips.

"You are a very hard man to track down," She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders "But, now I've finally found you."

Arya pretended not to notice her, but listened to their conversation.

"Why have you been looking for me?" He asked enjoying the massage.

"Remember back in 5th year, there was a girl you pushed into the lake, and when she got out she threatened your manhood?"

Sirius grimaced "How could I forget?"

"Well, what did you promise her?"

Sirius thought back "I told her I would be her date for any dances coming up." Realization drew across his face "Annabelle?"

"Yepp, it's me babe" She said silkily "Now about that dance?"

Arya couldn't believe her ears. _'That bitch!'_ She thought, then paused to re-think this. Sirius technically wasn't her's and Beebe, or whatever the hell her name was, could ask him to the dance. _'That prick!_' She thought glaring at Sirius. _'I can't believe him!'_

"Well, you see," Said Sirius lightly "I was going to go with this girl."

"A promise is a promise, Sirius," She said smirking "You can pick me up at 7. I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall."

Arya slammed her book shut and started to pack up her things. Sirius jumped, finally noticing her.

"Arya," He said getting up

"Stay the hell away from me Sirius" She snapped, he reached out to stop her "Don't touch me."

"Feisty one you got there Sirius," Said Belle, looking Arya over "I thought you liked gorgeous people?"

"Can I borrow your face for a few days?" Snarled Arya; "My ass is going on holiday." The group of people that surrounded them laughed.

"How did you get here?" She asked "Did someone leave your cage open?"

"Here is living proof that man can live without a brain!" Declared Arya

"You'll see soon" Said Belle sneering at her

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Enough," Said Sirius looking at the both of them; "What's the problem?"

Arya glared at him "Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" There was a stunned silence as Sirius looked at Arya, hurt in his eyes.

Belle looked at him "She's so ugly she could make a mule back away from an oat bin."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent!" Growled Arya moving closer to her. Sirius was stationed in the middle of them.

"Arya," He said "Calm down"

"Tell that whore to shut her mouth!" She said

"Oh my god," Belle said smirking "Look at you! Anyone else hurt in the accident?"

The students around them laughed and pointed at Arya. Sirius looked at her, knowing how much this attention was bothering her. Some ever said 'Good one'. Belle looked proud of herself.

"Careful now," Said Arya, taking advantage of the look "Don't let your brains go to your head."

"Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?" She asked

"Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without your working so hard to give us another?" Said Arya scowling at her.

"Slit your wrists," Said Belle venomously "It will lower your blood pressure."

Sirius' eyes widened as Arya lunged for Belle "YOU BITCH!" She punched Belle in the jaw and in the stomach "Grasp your ears firmly and remove your head from your ass!"

Belle pulled Arya's hair and slapped her across the face, just as James walked into the Common Room. His eyes widened "What is going on here!?" He yelled, grabbing Arya around her waist and pulling her off Belle. Belle had a bloody nose, a black a blue forming on her stomach and a swollen jaw. Arya only lost a few hairs and had a red mark across her face.

"20 points from Gryffindor and 20 from Ravenclaw!" Said James; "Everyone into your dormitory!" James glared at Sirius before helping Belle to the Hospital Wing.

Arya dusted her clothes off and picked up her book. She looked at Sirius "Have fun at the dance." She spat

"Arya!" He said walking after her "I was going to ask you!"

"A little to late for that don't you think!?" She said before slamming the Dormitory door.

* * *

Lily walked into her old Dormitory, searching for Arya. She was tired of fighting with her best friend. She head a soft cry come from Arya's bed and opened the curtains. Arya was huddled over the glass rose, tears falling down her cheek.

Lily sat next to her and hugged her "Oh Arya, I'm sorry"

"No Lily" she said sobbing "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"I deserved it." Said Lily with a final tone; "What happened?"

Arya explained everything that happened, pausing in between to cry and beat her pillow. At the end of her story she was in tears again. "I trusted him Lily!" She said "I knew this would happen." She looked at Lily "She's a lot like train tracks - she's been laid across the country."

Lily laughed "And Sirius is the kind of a man that you would use as a blueprint to build an idiot."

Arya cheered slightly but still hung her head. The rose smell was everywhere.

"Why don't you come to the Heads room?" Asked Lily "We'll have a girls night, what do you say?"

Arya took one look at the glass rose and put it under her pillow. "I say you have a deal, Ms. Lily."

* * *

**A/N:** Go Arya! And just so you guys know, Arya knows Sirius has to keep his promise, what she didn't like was that he didn't stick up for her.

**Black Emerald**: lol. How was this chapter? That whole brawl was fun to write.


	9. It is you

**Title: Of Death, Betrays and Love**

**A/N:** _I know most of you hate Peter, with good reason, but I'm not going to exclude him because of something he does in the future. He'll have a hella good reason to turn to the dark side later on, but for now he's apart of the group._

**A/N 2:** _I owe you like 3 chapters so far and that got me thinking. Up-dating everyday is just too much work. I've got another J/L story that I need to work on and each chapter is about 7,000 words. So I decided up-dating every other day would work better. Not including weekends and holidays though. I'll have a ton of chapters out in the on-coming days since break just started, so you guys don't have to worry about this till about January 4th._

--

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes _

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

**Dana Glover:** "It is you"

**A/N**:_ There is a little thing about the song at the end._

* * *

**Chapter: **_It is you_

"You what!?" Yelled James.

Sirius Black stared at the ceiling, with a blank look on his face. "I promised Belle I would go to the dance with her in 5th year." He looked at James "I can't back out on a promise. What would that look like to Arya?"

Remus nodded "He has a point James. He's got to go through with it."

James sighed "But, what about Arya? When are you going to talk to her? You made a promise to _her_."

Sirius blinked "I never _really_ promised her anything."

"But you did" Said James teeth gritting. Sirius had no sense whatsoever. "The moment you made an attempt to charm her, you promised her something. Be it a spoken or _un-spoken _promise." He paused "What you promised her, I have no idea, simply because I don't know how a women's mind works."

Sirius turned over and growled into his pillow. Everyone was making this harder then it was. He would go talk to Arya, abet that was hard as she was very stubborn, and he would explain everything thoroughly. He lazily got up out of bed and yawned. "I think I'll be going now, mates."

"And where are you off to?" Asked Remus

"He's going to talk to Arya," Said James, looking at Sirius for reassurance.

Sirius rolled his eye "Yes, I am going to talk to Arya. She deserves an explanation at least." He froze and turned to James "Speaking of people who deserve an explanation, have you talked to Lily?"

"About what?" Asked James avoiding the subject

Peter threw a pillow at his head and it smacked James throwing him back. He glared at Peter "We could have used you as a chaser last year, Pete."

Sirius nodded "You've got some skill with throwing."

Peter snorted "It's from playing Football with the muggle kids when I was younger. I used to borrow the ball and throw it into a tire."

"Why didn't you play?" Asked James incredulously

"I can't fly," He said leaning back, letting his blonde hair fall into his blue eye. "You know that."

Sirius laughed "Remember back in first year? Pete couldn't even get off the ground."

Peter glared at him "Don't you have somewhere to be, paddy?"

Sirius scowled "Touché" He looked at James "When are you going to talk to Lily?"

"She's got a boyfriend, Sirius" Said James shrugging "What can I do?"

"Win her back?" Suggested Remus, staring intently at the snitch in front of him. He let it go and snatched is before it even flew two inches. He turned back to see James and Sirius gaping at him.

"Do it again," Said James "Let it fly further though."

Remus raised an eyebrow but did as James asked. He let it go and snatched it back quickly. James smile turned into a maniacal grin. "Moony my boy, how about you try out for Quidditch?"

Remus looked appalled "And come in wearing coats of mud and smelling like garbage? I think I'll pass."

"You've got skill!" Said Sirius loudly "And we need a seeker. Jenkins graduated last year."

Remus waved them off "Get out you prat. Go talk to your girl."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows up and down before departing.

* * *

Sirius walked to the Heads Common Room with a skip in his step. Arya would defiantly understand everything once it was all explained, and then they would leave for Hogsmeade the next day. He reached the portrait of a white cat, the entrance. The cat looked down at him blinking.

"Blue rubber duck's," He said

"Sorry," The white cat purred "Try again"

"They changed it?" He asked making conversation

"Obviously"

Sirius scowled "But, I need to get in"

"And I need to hunt," The cat showed it's claws "We never get what we want, Black."

"Don't call me that." He said through gritted teeth.

The cat yawned and curled up "Are you through wasting my time? Or are you_ still_ going to try and get in?"

Sirius sat in thought for a second. _'There has to be one thing James and Lily have in common.' _His eyes widened "Garfield"

The cat looked sullen "Ruin my fun" The door swung open and he casually walked in. Lily and Arya looked up at him. He walked over cautiously.

"Potter isn't here, Sirius." Said Lily

"I didn't come to talk to James," He said looking at Arya "I came to talk to Arya."

Lily was about to tell him off when Arya raised her hand. "You've got two minutes, Black, start talking."

Sirius looked surprised "Well, um, you see, in 5th year I promised to take Belle to a dance." He took a deep breath "I've been banned from all the dances that have happened since then and well, now I'm not banned and she hasn't forgotten about it." 'One point for Sirius'

Tears filled Arya's eyes and she started to speak, not even thinking before it. "You really hurt me Sirius, I hope you know that. I can't even begin to explain. I've fancied you for so long and when you told me you fancied me, I thought I had a chance. The dance in the Common Room was incredible. The roses, the kisses, the owls, all of it!" She was hysterical "Now she comes along and it's like I'm pushed aside. I don't want to feel privileged that you like me, I don't want to be another girl you snogged, I don't want to deny my feelings anymore and I don't want to fall victim to a broken heart. I want to love you with all I have, and I want the same back." Tears were falling down her face and she made no move to stop them. Also, sometime in her speech, Lily sneaked away.

Sirius looked at her stunned. Never in his life could he think one person could feel so much. He had no idea how much this was bothering her. There she was, the only girl he'd ever truly cared for, hurt by him. He felt sick.

She made a sniffling sound, breaking him from his thoughts. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around her quivering shoulders. "Arya," He said softly "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him, eyes brimmed with new tears. "I can't, Sirius." His heart fell "Not with her around." She turned away from his hurt eyes "I _don't_ want to be hurt."

"But," He said desperately "I don't have feelings for her."

"I know," She said "But, not even I can keep you from temptation."

* * *

The black Hogwarts carriages sat freshly cleaned in front of the school. Early risers were all ready setting off for a day at the village. The sky had a slight over-cast, with chances of snow in the afternoon. The chilly wind blew, and some students wrapped their cloaks closer to their bodies. Some snow, was left on the ground from last nights storm, but most of it was turned into slush or moved away by the teachers for the up-coming dance. A group of loud students exited the building and all nine of them clambered into a small carriage.

"These carriages are only supposed to fit 6," Said Remus bitterly. Sirius and James were on his left and peter was on his right, making it quite a tight fit for a seat built for three. Across the way Priscilla, Sabrina and Arya were sitting next to Lily who was on Danny's lap.

"Why didn't we just split up?" Asked James, as yet another person climbed aboard. Belle walked over to Sirius and sat on his lap. She, finally, was wearing some appropriate clothes. Arya didn't even glance at them.

"So," Said Prissy, "Are we going shopping for a dress?"

"Merlin no," Said Remus "You can do that while we marvel at our luck for only having to wear tuxedos."

"Sirius you're coming with me, right?" Asked Belle; "We have to match."

Sirius looked at James, who ignored him. He sighed and nodded "Fine," He looked at Arya "You're coming right?"

Arya nodded but remained silent. The rest of the ride there consisted of small chit-chat and random talking to cover-up the awkward silence.

When they reached Hogsmeade the group split up. Remus and Peter walked with James to an "unknown" store, Priscilla, Sabrina, Lily and Danny walked to a dress shop and Arya being dragged by Sirius, who was being dragged by Belle, went to a small shop.

Arya detached herself from Sirius, to walk along the rows of colorful dresses. By the time she had a nice one picked, Belle walked out of the dressing room. The back of her red dress dipped dangerously low, the front was a v-neck, and it fell outwards to her middle thigh.

"How do I look?" She asked Sirius

"You look like a whore, try something that at least took a foot of cloth to make." Arya snapped, bitterly.

"No one asked you," Said Belle pulling up the dress even more. "What do you think, Sirius?"

Sirius smirked "I think Arya should try it on."

Arya walked into the dressing room, ignoring his comment. She looked at the three dresses she had. One was black, one silver and the other dark blue. She tried on the blue one and cringed. The color looked beautiful, but her damn hips looked huge. She slid out of it and sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. She tried on the black one and shrugged. It was ok, nothing special though, at least it hid her hips. She smirked and twirled around before taking it off.

'_Last but not least'_ She thought holding up the crushed velvet silver one. She tried it on and smiled, it went fabulous with her complexion, but it lacked something.

"Come on Santella," She heard a snappy voice say. Arya held her tongue and twirled around. The dress was tight on the top, which was a v-neck, but loosened as it fell to just above her knees. The straps were decorated in glitter, which also was on some parts of the dress. She examined herself once more in the mirror before taking the dress off. She got dressed in her regular clothes and stepped out.

"All that and we don't even get to see it?" Asked Sirius

She brushed passed him and paid for the silver dress before exiting the shop, not looking back once.

* * *

Lily stepped into the Heads Room, bags under both arms. James smirked from behind her "Did you buy the whole store?"

Lily tried to turn around and glare at him "Christmas is my favorite holiday, _James_, and I'd love to look good for the dance."

She waddled to the corridor that held her bedroom. "I'm sure you will," He said picking up a few envelopes from prefects. "We got some more letters? Want to read them?" He waited a few seconds until he heard a distant "That's what our job is Potter."

"Touché Evans," He mumbled.

Lily walked out from the corridor and over to him. "What do you think they're about?"

"The dance most likely," He said glancing at them. He signed a few before giving them to his owl. "Nothing major, there were a few new plans, but nothing much."

James grabbed a forgotten letter and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked past Lily.

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged "Up to my room, I've got a few things to finish."

Her shoulders fell slightly "Oh"

"Why?" He asked "Have any meetings planned? Any new prefects I have to meet?"

She shook her head "No, it's just, well" She looked at him and bit her lip. There it was again, the feelings she wanted to hide, the feelings she wanted to deny. _'They never go away.'_ The line played over and over again in her head. He stood their looking at her and what was she to do? Run up to him proclaiming her love. _'I don't even know if I love him,_' she argued _'Where have these thoughts come from? One minute I hate Potter and the next I'm trying to find a reason for him to stay.'_

James watched her curiously. It looked like she was having a battle between her brain and heart. He made no move to stop her or distract her, not even he could help now. He slowly edged away leaving Lily standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed in full concentration.

_'Why?'_ She asked herself over and over _'I've never felt like this before, I'm overwhelmed by an unbelievably amount of hatred for him, yet, I couldn't be more in love. It's like I want to throw him out into traffic, and then risk my life to save him.' _Her eyes opened and widened in realization. There was no way that she, Lily Evans, just admitting to loving James Potter. It was ridiculous, it was insane, it was crazy, it was...right.

* * *

  


**A/N: **_BELOW THE REVIEWS._

**Reviews:** Wow! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! They really do make you all warm inside. ) I also love answering them so ask any questions you'd like. Ah! And I'd be more then happy to review your story if you have one, just tell me. ) (As long as it's HP or LOTR. I really don't read any other stories so I wouldn't know what there about.)

**Black Emerald**: _lol. Sorry for such a late up-date. xD I'm not to fond of Belle, but I think I have a plan for her. Anyway, J/L action soon. )_

**Lorraine: **_Thank you! A parody? Lol. Maybe. I tried to make Sirius and James grow up a bit mostly because they're getting older. Haha and that Danny thing. I'm not sure whose gona do the dumping. –wink- haha I write similar reviews._

**Crazy4Danric:** _Thanks! haha we'll have to see who gets Arya in the end. Although, I'm pretty sure it's clear now who she chose._

**Magicians of the Yami:** Ack! I know. I owe chapters, and here I thought I was finally catching up. Lol. I hope you like this chapter. )

--

**A/N:** I hope you all aren't mad at me for Arya's decision. ) Sorry for the late up-date. Finals this week, wish meh luck.

I tried to make the little scene with Lily as easy to understand as possible. I'm sure everyone has had a person in their life that they "_think_" they hate; that one person that always knows how to push you off the edge, the one who drives you insane, the one you laugh with, the one you cry for and the one you _hate_ to _love_. I put a lot of me into Lily, trying to make it seem as realistic as possible. Can you guys tell me if it seems realistic?

One morning you wake up feeling different about someone, not knowing exactly when it happened. You can never get enough of them, even if you see them everyday, and after much denial you see the person in a different light.

I hope you all understand it now. Lily didn't just start liking James. A part of her liked him all along.

**The whole song:  
**_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes _

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along

_--_

**A/N:** _It's one of my favorite songs, because it means a lot to me. I probably sound like a romantic sap, lol, I hate it when that happens, but oh well. I guess it means a lot because I just kind of realized I really like a friend of mine, hell I'm pretty sure I love him. We've known each other for about 4 years and I was sure I hated him but then something happened, not even I know when I started to like him, I just did and lol well it's crazy. He drives me absolutely insane but I can never get enough of him. Lol._

_Anyway, that's what I'm going to base Lily and James' relationship off of right now. So tell me if I'm doing a bad or good job. Thanks. )_

_**-Moony**_


	10. At the Beginning

**Title: Of Death, Betrayals and Love**

**A/N:** _This is one of two chapters that have the dance in them. ) And lol I've changed the spelling of Prissy to Priscy._

--

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start.  
_

**Richard Marx and Donna Lewis: **_"At the Beginning"_

* * *

**Chapter:** At the Beginning

The Christmas Holidays were quickly approaching and the Hogwarts castle felt its presence. Students walked through the brightly lit corridors, with high hopes of catching their loved one underneath floating mistletoe. Candy Canes were placed at the entrance of the Great Hall and candles shaped as snowmen, Christmas trees, candy canes, nutcrackers and presents were floating through the air. Garland was wrung on all the stairs with little ornaments hung on them.

The suits of armor were transfigured into nutcrackers and charmed, very well, to sing beautiful Carols when the bell rang to change classes. Of course none of this was possible without the two Heads, who were putting the finishing touches of the great hall.

Lily surveyed the large Christmas Banner and shook her head "A little to the left"

James nodded and fixed it just right. He stood back and marveled at their handwork. "The castle looks beautiful Lil's. I don't think it's ever been this wonderful." He looked at her "You must really love this holiday."

"Christmas is the best time of the year," She said breathlessly, watching the _'test'_ snow fall from the ceiling. "Is the mistletoe behaving correctly?" She asked, stretching her arm out and touching a snowflake. It landed onto her finger before disappearing.

James nodded "The charm you performed was fantastic." She blushed "Sirius will have a tough time trying to compromise with one." He smirked.

Lily smiled "I don't think Sirius will bother to touch the mistletoe this year, he seems too wrapped up with Arya to even notice its Christmas."

James looked at the mistletoe in wonder "Why Mistletoe?"

"Druids believed mistletoe was sacred." Said Lily softly, looking at it. "It was even considered bad luck to let any mistletoe touch the ground. The Druids believed mistletoe could provide protection; promote fertility, love, and health; and exorcise demons. Putting it in a baby's crib would keep the fairies from whisking away your child. And some people even believed that wearing it around your neck could make you invisible."

James chuckled and Lily continued. "According to one explanation, the Norse god Balder was killed with an arrow made of mistletoe. The rest of the gods were sad, so they decided to bring him back to life. The Goddess of Love then dedicated the mistletoe to Balder--and anyone passing under it must receive a kiss to show tribute to this symbol of love." She let the piece she was holding go. It fluttered out of the hall. "Others point to the Druid tradition of laying down arms and exchanging greetings under the mistletoe as the origin of the kissing tradition."

James chuckled "They were an odd bunch weren't they? The Druids"

"I beg you pardon," She said "The Druids were fascinating. I bet you didn't know Druids were able to establish a connection with werewolves."

James' eyes widened "What?"

"They were able to transform into them at any given point."

James looked at her curiously "Tell me more about these, Druid people."

"The druid is a lover and protector of the natural land. Be it the forests full of centaurs and deer, the streams full of fish, or the bug-infested swamps, a druid always strives to protect and preserve nature. Wielding mighty spells from the gods themselves, druids strive hard at their work.

Strong in wisdom, with a body trained to near perfection by their rugged lifestyle; a druid has many disciplines upon which to draw. From powerful spells of healing which can bring the near dead back to full vigor, to the ability to mystically create water and food, to the awesome power of nature which they command in battle via spells able to quake the land and split the sky, druids demonstrate that mastery of magic is not just a hobby, but a way of life for them. Able to face many warriors on almost even footing, and able to shield themselves nearly as well as some mages, druids are truly a gifted class."

"These druid people seem powerful" He said "How do you know about them?"

"The Druids were the Priests - Magicians - of the Celtic people. They were Priests and Priestesses." She smiled "I am Irish and Celtic, I studied them in our 4th year."

"So that's why you were in the Library for so long." He said smiling "We thought you were up to no good."

Lily snorted and ignored him. "The Druids emerged from the ancient Celtic tribes, at a time when the people had to live close to nature to survive. By the light of the storyteller's fire, and with the play of the harp, the Druids dreamed magic for their people. In the deep woods they would gather, bringing together their mysticism and philosophy, their insight and learning. Their spirit emerged from the tides of the sea, the light of the sun, the wind in the Oak, the cry of the deer. In this way, they created an institution that inspired, frightened, and uplifted their world."

"Did they have séances?" He asked

She nodded "They were kind of like séances. That was what frightened people. Only those who wished to seek knowledge and immense power became Druids."

"Isn't that a bad thing, though? Said James; "What if a dark lord wanted immense power?"

"To become a Druid, students assembled in large groups for instruction and training, for a period of up to twenty years." She explained "That's another reason why there weren't many of them. It took a long time to be trained. Anyway, the mythologies describe Druids who were capable of many magical powers such as divination & prophesy, control of the weather, healing, levitation, and shape changing themselves into the forms of animals. Their education was so rigorous that at the end of it they were virtually walking encyclopedias."

James laughed "You are starting to sound like an encyclopedia. What are they referred to?"

She smiled "A good word for them would seem to be "priests", yet I am reluctant to use it for two reasons: The Romans never used it, and because Druids didn't minister to congregations as priests do. But, none the less they are referred to as Priests and Priestesses."

James smiled and they walked over to the large Christmas tree at the head table "I knew you were intelligent, Lil, but I had no idea you knew this much."

"Not a lot of people do," she said handing him a crystal ornament. The rest of their time was spent imagining they were druids and the havoc Sirius would cause if he ever was one.

* * *

Arya walked into the Common Room and immediately headed for an armchair by the fire. She was in the middle of reading a very interesting book, but never found the time to actually sit down and read. She plopped down onto the chair, pulled a blanket over her legs and began to read. A half an hour later, she tightened her hold on the book and kept her tears in. Looking down she read.

'_Why you nearly finished it, Mr. Frodo!' Sam exclaimed. 'Well, you have kept at it, I must say.'  
_'_I have finished it, Sam,' Said Frodo. 'The last pages are for you.'_

Arya felt someone look over her shoulder. She controlled her emotions and looked up. It was Sirius.

"What are you reading?" He asked; moving around the chair and sitting in one next to her.

She showed him the book. "Lily reads it like the bible." She commented quietly "I bet she can recite lines from it."

Sirius cracked a grin and turned towards her. "Arya," He said softly "After this is all over, I wanted to know if-"

She shook her head "When this is over we can talk about it."

"But," He said getting closer.

She held her ground "No, Sirius."

"Arya," He sang softly smiling, "You know you can't get away from me." He reached out and started to tickle her, half expecting to be blown away by a hex. It never came. Instead she was laughing and squealing.

"Sirius! You dirty prat."

"Music to my ears," He said smiling "I love when you say my name."

She blushed and tried to get up, but Sirius grabbed her waist and plopped her down right next to him. "So I was thinking," He began "After I'm through with the first dance with my whore," Arya stifled a giggle, "I'm going to need a date." He turned to her "Will you go to the dance with me?"

'_Say no,'_ A part of her thought _'Just say no. Just be friends.'_ She bit her lip and told herself something she wished she would have done years ago. _'Sometimes a heart cannot afford to be "just friends"'_ She nodded "Alright, Sirius. I'll go with you."

* * *

The day of the dance the Gryffindor Common Room was peacefully quiet. A few couples had left early but mostly the men waited in silence for their dates. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all had on black muggle slacks and different colored dress shirts. James had on a dark green, Sirius a white, Remus a dark blue and Peter a maroon colored one. Drago and Danny were meeting their dates downstairs.

The girl's Dormitory door opened and Sabrina was the first one out. She was wearing a dark blue halter top dress with frayed out until it hit the ground. There were a few ribbons on the back of the dress which held it tightly together. Her curly hair was tied up in a bun and had silver diamonds in a few places.

"Looking lovely, Bri," Said James smiling; "Are you going to meet Drago?"

She nodded and buttoned a black cloak around her shoulders. "I'll see you guys downstairs."

She left and everyone let out a collected sigh. The next person to come down was Priscilla. She giggled as Remus jumped up and held his arm out. She was wearing a black dress that had a slit from the middle of her thigh to the floor. The top was a halter top but a see through material was connected to it and went around her neck. She buttoned her black cloak on and walked out with Remus.

James watched Peter go with them. He obviously had to get his date Leslie. Sirius glanced at him, checking to see if he was alright.

Next to come down were Arya and Lily. James breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Her hair was tied up and came down in ringlets of red curls; some emeralds were snapped into them. He couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a velvet dark green dress, a favorite of hers. Too anyone she would have looked ordinary, but to him she looked like a queen. Her eyes glanced at him and he tried to speak. She said goodbye to everyone and went to meet Danny.

James sighed and watched her go and looked around at everyone. His vision was hazy and it he was lightheaded. He shook his head, trying to clear it out.

Sirius, on the other hand, was holding Arya's hand, too frightened to let her go. She was wearing the silver dress she found in the muggle dress shop and had her hair down. She smiled and patted James' hand. "She'll realize soon enough."

James looked at her "You look beautiful, Arya."

She blushed and thanked him before walking out with Sirius. James remained in the Common Room for as long as possible. Soon enough he would have to walk downstairs and dance with the head girl.

* * *

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

"And now," Said Dumbledore "Will the Head Boy and Girl, kindly open the dance floor."

Lily walked onto the floor, heals clicking on the polished oak wood floor. She looked around at the beautifully decorated Great Hall. Students surround her, each in colorful dresses, having a merry time with their friends. The candles burned low on the tall Christmas tree, each flame causing the crystal ornaments to sparkle with light.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start._

A set of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts and she inwardly sighed with relief when she saw James walking towards her. Her heart fluttered as he came closer.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show," She whispered, taking his hand and putting one on her waist. He smiled and grabbed the other one.

"I wouldn't leave you alone out here," He whispered into her ear. The sound sent chills up her spine. "I'm not that much of a prat."

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_

They began to dance slowly, not once letting their eyes leave from one another. She was transfixed by his eyes. They were like deep pools and she couldn't swim. He smiled at her "Everything was a success. You did great Lil's."

She blushed "I couldn't have done it without you, James. Thank you." He nodded and twirled her slowly.

"I was wondering," He asked "If you'd like to have the last dance with me?"

Lily smiled "I'd love that James."

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

"Look at them," Whispered Priscy "Have you ever seen two people more in love?"

"They are both stubborn as hell." Said Remus

Danny walked over to them. "Remus?" He said

Remus looked over and nodded "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

"How are things with Danny?" James whispered

Lily smiled "He's wonderful James;" She turned away from him "It's just..." She trailed off.

"What Lil's?" He asked concerned.

She looked back into his eyes and he squeezed her hand. "I think I've fallen for someone else."

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

Remus nodded understandingly "Do what you think is best, Danny."

Danny nodded and they walked back into the Great Hall. More couples were dancing on the dance floor, but it looked like James and Lily didn't notice. He watched Lily whisper something into James' ear, then look away guilty.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

"I'm sure he'll understand," James said watching Lily look guilty. "You can't hide your feelings all the time, Lil. This new person will be lucky to have you." His voice croaked and he looked above her head, to the side, everywhere to escape her beautiful eyes.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

* * *

**A/N:** Ah ha! Arya is giving Sirius a second chance. )

I don't know about you all, but the song "At the Beginning" reminds me of James and Lily _so _much. Anyway, please, _please_ review! It makes me _very_ happy. )

And remember! The next chapter will have the rest of the dance.

**Black Emerald**: lol. I love that little analogy too. I was going to have Arya not go with him but, I've got something special planned for the next chappie. Ack. I love your username. It's awesome.

**Magicians of the Yami**: Yepp! There'll be a lot more up-dates too. lol I'd like to beat Belle too. helps


	11. Mary did you know?

**Title:** Of Death, Betrayals and Love

**A/N:** _I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as possible. Lol. Also, James' voice will be just like Clay Aiken's voice 'cause Clay is a phenomenal singer._

And FINALLY, the chapter you've all been waiting for...

--

_Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is the Great, I Am.  
_

**Clay Aiken:** _"Mary did you know?"_

* * *

**Chapter:** Mary did you know?

James walked out onto the Hogwarts make-shit stage and sat on the stool, he was sorted with. Curious students looked up at him, he ignored and their stares and waited. A steady tune flowed through the school and all eyes were on him.

"What is James doing?" Whispered Lily fiercely

Sirius looked at her with a look that said 'You'll find out soon enough.'

She turned back to look at James and rose and eyebrow. A soft melody floated through the air and her eyes widened.

_Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has come to make you new?  
This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you._

James' voice sounded so soft. Lily's eyes watered upon hearing the song. So many memories of her mother came back to her; decorating the house for Christmas, planting flowers in the backyard, eating pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving.

Tears were running down her face, she remained quiet, and no one noticed them.

_Mary, did you know _

_that your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of God?  
Mary did you know..._

Lily gave a sniffle and Sirius was immediately at her side. "Lily?" He whispered "Lily what's wrong?"

Lily stared at James, mouthing the words. She never knew he could sing; especially with such emotion. She knew her face looked like a mess, but now was not the time to fix it.

_The blind will see.  
The deaf will hear.  
The dead will live again.  
The lame will leap.  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb.  
_

Sirius walked over to Arya, Belle had left awhile ago. "Arya, something's wrong with Lily."

Arya's eyes widened and she walked over to her friend. She looked at Sirius and he walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. Lily tensed but relaxed and held onto Sirius. She was still silently crying, no longer singing along.

Sirius looked over to Arya, in confusion. Arya bit her lip and mouthed 'She'll tell you later.' He nodded and tried to calm Lily down.

James' voice sent chills down her spine and tightened her hold on Sirius hand afraid to let go.

_Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is the Great, I Am._

He ended the song on a soft note and looked around to find his friends. To his dismay he saw Sirius patting Lily's back, she was in tears. He jumped down and ran towards her.

"Lily?" He said grabbing her hand. "Lily, what's wrong?"

She finally looked at him. There was no turning back now, she had fallen too deep. He reached out and wiped a few tears off her face. She felt her heart skip a beat. "James," She whispered "I have to talk to you." She looked at the rest of the Marauders. "All of you"

He nodded and led her and there group to the Common Room. The prefects and teachers could handle the dance from there. They reached the Common Room a few minutes later and settled around the fire.

Lily bit her lip "My mother, Faye," She stopped and shut her eyes painfully. James squeezed her hand lightly and she continued. "My mother died when I was 15." She opened her eyes and let a tear fall down. "We used to sing that song all the time, even when it wasn't Christmas." She looked at James "She loved that song. It was her favorite."

"How did she die?" Asked Sirius cautiously

"She was diagnosed with Brain Cancer," Lily said, holding back tears "Petunia still blames me for her death."

James wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said soothingly "It wasn't your fault Lil's. Never think that."

Lily nodded and wiped the remaining tears away "Sorry about this." She said

"Time heals all wounds," Said Remus wisely

Lily nodded and began to get up "Well, we should get going."

James nodded and followed her out of the Common Room. They walked in silence to the heads Room. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her hair was down from being up and the makeup on her face was washed off. Still, James thought she was beautiful.

They reached the heads room and stepped inside. "I have to talk to you James" She said.

He nodded and turned towards her, saying nothing. He said his part a while ago.

"You, James Potter," She began "Have always been a mystery to me. You have a tight circle of friends, you're respected throughout the school, you're phenomenal at Quidditch, yet you remain a mystery to me." James smiled. "Here I think I had you figured out and bam," her hands moved as she spoke "There you go up on stage to _sing_ my favorite Christmas song, that I bet half the school didn't even know _existed_. But, that's not all. What confuses me even more, then figuring you out, is how our relationship is. We fight, get along, fight some more, do rounds and what do you know, we fight some more."

"Because that's what we do...We fight." He said "You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you are a pain in that ass. Which you are, 99 of the time. I am not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound, and you go back doing the next pain in the ass thing. So it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. But we're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that. Because I want you. I want all of you. Forever, you and me everyday."

Lily's eyes watered and he continued. "But, I told you this already. You know I care for you Lily." He began to step away.

"I learned a lot of things over these past few months," She said. He stopped moving. "But nothing was more important then learning about love." James' throat tightened "You don't get to choose, you just fall." She whispered "You get this person who is all wrong and all right at the same time. And you know that you love them so much; except sometimes they just drive you completely insane. No one can explain it, and the reason it's so confusing is because its love. But, if love didn't have any challenges, what would be the point?"

James stared at her and only managed to say one word. "Danny?"

She bit her lip "He broke up with me a few hours ago. I can't tell you what he said but," She sniffled and trailed off.

His hazel eyes which were behind silver glasses, widened. She didn't mean him, did she? Did Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, just admit to loving _him_? All those years of hatred, and she _loved him_.

"Forever, you and me," She said moving closer to him "Everyday."

He leaned down, and after waiting many years, kissed the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Arya remained in the Common Room long after everyone went to bed. Having finished her book she sat in silence, staring intently at the fire. The thing between Belle and Sirius was over, she was glad of that, but something was wrong with Sirius. She sighed.

"We can't have an un-happy soul this close to Christmas." Said Sirius; walking down from his dormitory. "Can we?"

Arya slowly looked up "Yes, Sirius?"

He kneeled down next to her and said softly "What can I do, Arya? Would you like me to tell you everything? Never in my life did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect; someone that would make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be; someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe. But then I met you and I realized everything I anticipated you'd be, doesn't even compare with who you are."

She turned away from him, tears in her eyes.

"I know you're afraid," He said "But, it doesn't matter how many times your heart gets broken. What matters is eventually someone is going to come along, pick up the broken pieces and put it back together" He paused "Even if it's the person who broke it in the first place."

She turned back towards him and got up. She walked a few steps and turned around. He was right there behind her, looking down at her. He walked a few steps closer and she tackled him onto the floor in a hug. His eyes widened as he placed a hand on the floor to stop them from smashing into it.

"Oh Sirius," She said hugging him tightly, and sobbing at the same time. "I love you and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. It wasn't your fault."

Sirius stood up and walked her over to the couch. He wiped her tears away and placed a finger on her lips. "Let's just forget about it all."

She nodded "Where do we start off from?"

He smiled "Right where we left off." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Sabrina walked into the Great Hall, Drago right at her side. She smiled lovingly at him "I think it's time to tell them."

He smiled back "We've put it off for long enough." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, nudging her to the Gryffindor Table.

They walked over and sat down. Priscilla smiled at her best friend, for safety reasons, not even she knew.

"I-We have to talk to you all," Said Sabrina. The Marauders, plus Lily and Priscy looked at her. "Not here though. The hall has too many ears."

Drago nodded and suggested "We can sit outside by the lake."

They walked to the lake and sat down. Sabrina squeezed Drago's hand "We're getting married."

Shock passed throughout the group. "You're kidding?" Said Lily

Sabrina shook her head happily "No, I'm not"

Priscilla squealed and hugged her best friend. Soon all the girls were squealing, giggling and talking about the wedding.

The men clapped their hands on Drago's back and talked about the up-coming Quidditch match.

* * *

**A/N:** I worked soooooo hard to get this chapter out before Monday. –smile- Ah, yes, and James and Lily are not dating yet.

**Black Emerald:**I hope you have a fun time on your trip! I wish I was going somewhere for Winter Break, lol. Hopefully there'll be a lot of up-dates by the time you get back.


	12. Carol of the Bells

**Title:** Of Death, Betrayals and Love

**A/N**: Wow, do reviews motivate or what? lol

--

_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, "Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold _

Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,  
With joyful ring, all caroling  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
O, how they pound, raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send, on without end  
_Their joyful tone to every home_.

"Carol of the bells"

--

Sirius and Arya walked hand and hand into the Great Hall the next day. A few whispers broke out starting from the Ravenclaw table. It quickly spread throughout the hall.

"Ignore them," Sirius said

Arya smirked "I'm enjoying this."

He looked at her and smiled "Is this the same girl that hated all the attention?"

"Going anywhere with you Sirius means attention."

"Must be my dashing good looks."

"Don't flatter yourself." She said as they sat down. She looked over at Lily and James who were sitting as far apart as possible. She raised an eyebrow at Lily who blushed.

A young 1st year tapped Sirius on his shoulder. Her light brown hair was tied back in braided pigtails and she had sea-green eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you," She said "But, a few girls over there" She pointed to the Hufflepuff table "Want to know if you're tied up?" She looked confused.

Sirius smiled at the young girl, he always loved kids. "Well, you can tell them girls that I'm tied up with the love of my life."

The little girl smiled "Alright Captain!"

"What's your name?" He asked

"Jessica McKinnon," She said sweetly "You might know my two sisters, Laurel and Leslie."

"Hello Jess," Said Peter sitting down "How's your first year so far?"

Jessica beamed at Peter "Peter! It's been wonderful! Except for a few people that have given me trouble for being a Gryffindor."

"You tell them The Marauders will kick their bums if they do it again," Said James smiling. Like Sirius he loved kids as well.

"It'll be my pleasure, Mr. Potter." She said grinning, before running over to the Hufflepuff table.

"I love children," Sirius said wistfully "I can't wait to have a family of my own."

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Padfoot." Said Remus smiling "Now all you need is a wife to put up with you."

Sirius looked at Arya "I found me one."

Arya blushed but her mood quickly darkened as a letter was dropped onto her plate. The owl sat next to her plate, waiting for a response. She picked it up and read it silently.

_Santella,_

_Don't think we don't know why you're dating our man. Back off bitch. A man like him needs to breathe. He can't be tied down with you._

_-SBFC_

She brought out her quill and began to write.

_SBFC,_

_Sirius loves me, not you. Sirius wants me, not you. I have Sirius, not you. He is tied down with me, not you._

_The lovely bitch who stole your man,  
__Santella_

She handed the letter to the owl who flew away. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"Fan mail"

--

"So, Remus" Said Priscilla smiling; they were patrolling the corridors. Ever since Lily became Head Girl, Priscilla was appointed the Gryffindor 7th year prefect.

Remus smiled at her "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Something wrong dear?" He asked nervously

"I found out," She whispered "About you."

Remus paled dropped his hand from hers. "What?"

"I found out that you are a werewolf." She said softly

"Priscilla...I..." He began "I..."

"I understand why you didn't tell me," She said "It's hard to tell something like that to the people you care deeply about." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't deserve you," He said weakly, hugging her.

"The only man that deserves you," She quoted "Is the one who thinks he doesn't." Remus nodded and looked away from her. She snorted "Now, I will have none of this. Christmas Break has just started and THIS SCHOOL WILL FEEL MY WRATH if people don't start cheering up."

Remus looked at her in amazement. Cool, collected, shy Priscilla was glaring at him. He gave her his famous 'Shy smile' and she couldn't help but grin back. "I knew that would work," He said smirking evilly.

"Remus Lupin!" She said half outraged, half laughing "I never knew you could be so devilish."

"You have me confused with Sirius, love. He's the little hellion."

Priscilla laughed and lunged for Remus. She kissed him hard, and then smirked as he looked at her with a dazed expression. "I could give Sirius a run for his money."

"I bet you could," Remus said smiling. She nodded and grabbed his hand again. They started to walk down the corridors.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"I think I always knew," She said softly "I just never questioned it."

"Why?"

"Because you were my friend;" She said smiling "And now because I love you."

Remus picked her up and twirled her around "I love you too."

--

James walked into the Heads Room with a bouquet of Lilies. The tallest one, in the middle, was made of glass. He stood nervously waiting for Lily to turn around. "Lily?"

She turned around and smiled "James," She noticed the flowers and blushed.

He walked over and handed them to her. "For you."

She accepted them gratefully. "Oh, James, what are they for?"

He smiled and kissed her "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She kissed him back, smiling. "I'd be happy too."

He jumped for joy and gave a whoop. She laughed at his childlike behavior. James would always be James, and she never wanted to change that.

He sat down next to her and peered at her notes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought it would be wise to start organizing again."

"For what?"

"For the Valentines day ball"

"Another ball?" He asked whining "But, Lillllllly. The last one took so much out of us." He paused "And I might not be there to help."

She sighed "I just want this last year to be the best it can be."

"Then lets make it only for 7th years," He said grabbing a piece of paper and writing it down. "Then we won't need that much of everything."

She nodded "And we'll have the same prefects do what they did for the last dance. Everyone was happy with there jobs and it was a huge success."

"What ever happened to Danny?" James asked suddenly.

Lily giggled "He's dating Belle."

James looked shocked "Are you serious?"

"No I'm Lily," She said using a joke that was well used "But, yes they are. They got together at the end of the ball." She smirked "It was a little favor I asked of him."

James raised an eyebrow "Go on"

"Well, you see..."

**-Flashback-**

"_Lily," Said Danny smiling sadly "I know you have feelings for James."_

_Lily bit her lip. "Danny..."_

"_And I'm fine with it," He said "You two should get together." _

"_I never meant to hurt you." She said sadly_

"_Oh you didn't," He said "I cared for you, but maybe not in a dating relationship kind of way." He looked at her "As a sister."_

_She laughed and nodded "Alright, I can see you've broken up with me." She teased_

_He looked back into the hall "What's wrong with your friend, Arya?"_

"_Oh," Lily said replacing her smile with a scowl. "Annabelle deemed it a right time to steal Sirius away from her."_

_He nodded "I heard about that." He looked at her and her eyes widened . _

"Could you possibly?"

"_Rescue Sirius from Belle and in doing so ask her out?" He said knowing exactly what Lily was going to say._

_Lily nodded sheepishly and Danny gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you, Lil."_

**-End flashback-**

Lily laughed "I guess they fell in love." She paused "They really aren't that odd of a couple." She smiled "The Ministers son, a gorgeous pure-blooded witch. It all fits."

James smiled "I've met his father; he would love any witch his son brought home. He's a great person."

"He raised his son well." She said "Now, back to this dance."

James groaned "Alright, alright. What next?"

She started reading off things to him "Apparel?"

"Dress robes"

"Time?"

"Seven to eleven"

"Date?"

"The day before Valentines day, which is a Saturday, meaning the Professors will make Friday a half day so all you girls will have time to get ready."

She laughed "Hogsmeade weekend when?"

"A week before the dance. Anything else?"

"Yes, what about 5th year and 6th year prefects, are they going to help?"

"Well, they aren't coming so I would say, no. Have them do all the patrolling that week so the 7th years can decorate and stuff."

Lily nodded and wrote that all down quickly. "I guess everything's in order. We'll have to arrange a meeting soon, to talk to everyone, but that's about it for now."

James smiled and she ruffled his hair. There was a knock on the window and he got up to open it. Fawkes flew in carrying a note in his beak. James took it and read it silently.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I expect you're recovering well? I am afraid dark times are growing stronger. Laurel McKinnion, as you know, had rejoined the order. She has asked about you many times. Getting to the point, I need to know if you are ready to continue. Of course, you won't be sent out until after the holidays. Please remember, James, there are things worth dying for._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James gave a nervous gulp and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked

He nodded "Yes, just fine. It's from Dumbledore; he just wanted to know something." He gave her a reassuring smile before sitting down to reply. Fawkes flew over to Lily and she cooed at the magnificent bird.

_Professor,_

_I will keep to my word and gladly server the order in anyway possible. I thank you for waiting until after the holidays to send me. Please tell Laurel I am ready to come back._

_Thank you,  
__James Potter_

He looked over at Fawkes, who was being petted by Lily, he looked in pure bliss. "Fawkes" James said softly watching the bird get up and fly over "Take this to Dumbledore, please?"

Fawkes nodded and took the letter.

"Thank you" James said watching his fly back out. That moment was the end of his normal life.

--

The next day the Marauders and Co. (That was Lily, Arya and Priscilla; Sabrina was off with Drago and Peter was with Jessica.) were lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room. Mostly everyone went home for the Christmas vacation, except for most 7th years, determined to make the best of there last year here.

"So," Said Sirius winking at James and Lily, who were holding hands, "I see our favorite couple got together."

Lily blushed and James nodded. Priscilla squealed. "I KNEW it was bound to happen!"

"No love," Said Remus smiling "I believe that was me, who said it was going to happen."

Sirius coughed "No no no, if I clearly remember it was me."

Arya cleared her throat "I believe I told Lily she was bound to marry that annoying boy on the train ride here in 1st year."

Remus and Sirius cursed "Damn she's good."

Lily scowled "Now that you're all done messing with my love life..."

"Aw, Lil's," Said Arya "We're just playing with you."

"Speaking of love," Said Sirius "What's going to happen when we graduate?"

"Where does love fit into that?" Asked James curiously

He shrugged "Don't ask questions, I can't answer."

Arya laughed "Well, I'm hoping to become a writer."

"I got an acceptance letter to _'The Blue Moon orchestra'_," Said Priscilla smiling brightly "AfterI graduate I'll be flying around the world, performing in concert halls."

Lily squealed in delight "That is wonderful Priscy!"

"I didn't know you played an instrument," Said Sirius "What is it?"

"The Violin," She said smiling "I've been playing since I was four. What about you, Sirius, what do you want to do?"

"James and I wanted to be Auror's," He said grinning as James nodded. "Lily?"

"Lily wants to be a designer," Said Priscilla giggling "She's very good at it too."

Lily laughed and nodded "Yes, and Sabrina wants to be an Auror, she's just not here to tell you."

"What about you Remus?" Asked Priscilla; "What would you like to do?"

He bit his lip, "Either own a book store," The others laughed, that was so Remus like. "Or maybe be a teacher."

Priscilla snuggled close to him and Sirius said "We all can buy a shop and name it "The Marauders Café."

James joined in "Lily can design it, Priscilla can create soothing background music, Arya can read her stories and Remus can have a hallway leading to his book shop."

Lily laughed and nodded "Let's do it."

James looked at her with wide-eyes "Really?"

"Absolutely"

"I'm in," Said Sirius "Remus? Arya? Priscilla?"

Remus and Arya nodded "We'll do it."

"I can come by whenever I can," Priscilla said smiling "And, I will help whenever possible."'

James stood up "Let's go check out Hogsmeade right now, and see if there is any store openings."

Lily got up and said "I can't believe I am doing this!"

Everyone grabbed their cloak and walked with the Heads to Hogsmeade. A Black carriage took them their, seeing as James and Lily could visit anytime they wanted.

--

The six of them looked at Hogsmeade smiling. The freshly fallen snow, gave the small village a magical look, some wizards were looking into the windows of Jewelry shops while their wives, picked out new dresses for winter parties.

James and Sirius led everyone to a brick store and walked in.

"Mr. Potter!" Said an old man behind the counter; "How are you my lad?"

"I am fine, Mr. Zucchini," Said James smiling "I come for a favor."

"Name it."

"Do you have any openings for shops?"

Mr. Zucchini looked at him oddly but nodded "We have two, one is located on Appleberry Cove and 4th Street, and the other is on Memory Lane and Hope Drive."

James nodded "We'll go check them out. Thank you for your time Mateo."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter." He smiled mysteriously "Come back when you have made a decision."

They walked out of the store and strolled down the blocks. Sirius every so often, would run up ahead and play in the snow. James smiled at his best friends antics. Life was good, for everyone so far. Voldemort hadn't attacked over the past month, leaving him with an open mind about coming back and fighting.

They reached a white building and walked inside. The floors were not done and were cement. Lily examined the large window in front which had a seat near it, while Remus walked through large double doors to a huge open room. He walked to the other side and opened the glass sliding doors which led to a patio. Arya was outside on it too; apparently it was connected to where everyone else was looking.

"Moony!" Said a voice above him, he looked up and saw Sirius leaving over a balcony "There's an apartment up here. We've got to take this place!"

Remus chuckled and nodded "Alright Padfoot, let's talk with James."

Everyone met up in the main room and Lily conjured seats and a table. As soon as everyone was seated, there was a knock on the door and Mateo Zucchini walked in.

"50 galleons a month, Mr. Potter," He said smiling "You get full services and a peppermint."

James looked at everyone who nodded. He turned back with a smile on. "We'll take it."

Mateo watched as the happy teenagers walked out of their newly aquired shop. He himself walked out a few minutes later and looked up. 'The Marauders Cafe' was located between Memory and Hope. And quite a memory this will be....

--

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long up-date! Everything has calmed down a bit here and I hope to get back into routine pretty soon! Happy Holidays too all! MERRY CHRISMAKKAH!

Magicians of the Yami: Thanks! I'm going to try and make them sweeter. lol.


	13. All that I've got

**A/N: **I am _so_ sorry for such a late up-date, I've had _so_ much to do. I think I've bitten off more then I can chew. I've got four stories (All Harry Potter), one of them being a _HUGE_ story (A Wrinkle in Time), this one (which I'd like to up-date every other day), a parody (Up-date the same as this one), a collection of stories one (like one shot things about the Marauders) _and_ I've got to write an actual, _non-fanfitcion_, story and post it on Fiction Press to see if it's worth continuing, because I'm going to use it for English. sigh lol.

I'm not sure how much 1 Gallon is to the dollar, but let's just say 1 Gallon is 2 dollars.

Anyone want to be a BETA for a story? It is a James/Lily one, but it'd help if you had somewhat knowledge of Lord of the Rings. I think I'm doing ok with the grammar and all, but it'd be a big help. :)

**--**

_I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

**The Used-** "All that I've got"

--

**Chapter: **All that I've got

"So it's settled then?" Asked Sirius, "We're going to buy the shop?"

James nodded, "I owled Mr. Zucchini, this morning. He say's everything it's already for us to move in."

"This is wonderful," Said Priscy smiling, "I can't wait."

"Hang on," Said Lily "What about the payment? 50 Gallons a month."

"I can take care of that," Said James, "I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind."

"No," Said Lily, "This shop is ours, we're responsible for it." She looked around, "There's 8 of us, so," She scrunched up her eyebrows, "That's about 8 Gallons a month for the rent, but we'll need furniture and everything else of course, so I would say about 10 Gallons a person, each month." She said, "But, after a few months the shop will be able to sustain itself."

"I agree with Lily," Said Sirius, "All in favor say Aye."

"Aye," Said seven voices. Everyone turned to look at Sabrina.

"Bri?" Asked Priscilla, "Is something the matter?"

Sabrina looked away, eyes tearful. "I won't be able to do the shop with you guys," She said "Drago and I are moving to Italy." She looked at them, "We have to get away from my parents."

Priscilla walked to her friend and comforted her, "Now, now, it's alright hun. We'll still be able to keep in touch. Don't you worry about a thing. By, the time you come back, everything will be alright, and we'll have the shop already for your visit."

"Yeah," Said Sirius "You'll see, everything will work out just fine."

Lily nodded, feeling slightly guilty that she didn't know much about Sabrina. Of course, they shared the same dorm for the past seven years, but since day one it was always Sabrina and Priscilla, and Lily and Arya. Lily never resented Sabrina or Priscy, but she never quite let them into her life.

If there was one word to describe Priscilla it was Diva. She was always in the spotlight and loved to make friends with everyone. She was also very beautiful, but unlike most girls, she rarely dated, and preferred spending time with the people she loved. Lily never quite understood how Priscy and Sabrina worked, but they knew each other almost better then Arya and she did.

Lily glanced at Sabrina from the corner of her eye and studied her. Sabrina was defiantly a dark beauty. Unlike Priscilla, she had a tight group of friends but never saw the need to meet more people. She was also in a three year relationship, and quite the envy of most girls. Bri is also a very powerful witch, and _was_ Lily's only main contender for Head Girl. They were both very smart, but being Pure-Blood, Sabrina had the upper edge in most situations. Lily, however, won over the position, by desire and choice. Sabrina did not want the Head Girl badge.

Lily blinked and looked away. The rain splattered against the window pane, leaving an empty feeling to the room. As much as she loved the rain, it always made her feel lonely and small.

"Lily?" Said a distant voice. She snapped out of her trance and turned around to face James.

"Yes?" She asked, confused and slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention.

"We still want the 10 Gallons per person deal;" He said "Do you agree?"

She absently nodded, "Alright, sound's fine James."

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, "Do you need to visit Pomfrey?" She shook her head and sighed sadly, glancing at the window.

"I know what she needs," Said Sabrina smiling "A slumber party."

Sirius cheered "I love those things, when is it?" Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while Remus and Peter snickered.

"That's for girls, Padfoot," Said James amusedly "Not you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Fine then, have your bloody sleep over. It's not like I wanted to come anyway."

--

James unrolled a note in his hand and glanced at it for the hundredth time.

'_Mr. Potter, please meet us on the 5th floor, in the room behind the portrait of Gwendolyn the Heroin. The password is 'Figwit'_

He looked up from where he was standing and sighed. Gwendolyn the Heroin looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a white gown, looking nothing like a Heroin, or for that matter, not looking like anyone who had fought in a war. She had long soft curled light brown hair and bright gray eyes. The painting was fabulous. Whoever painted it must have loved deeply.

"Come here to admire my beauty?" She asked amusedly "Or do you have the password."

"I have the password," Said James, timidly, "But, I'm not sure I want to go in."

"James Potter, is it?" She asked "Marauder, and the one who captured Ms. Evans heart?"

James blushed and nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Call me Gwyen," She said sitting down on a patch of bight green grass. Behind her, in the background stood silver tress, a sparkling waterfall, and a pool of blue water. She picked up a white flower and James watched it sparkle in the sun. She looked up at him. "Something troubling you?"

He nodded and sat down, leaning against the opposite wall. "I'm not sure if I want to do this or not." He bit his lip, "I love Lily, and I keep thinking if I continue this, I'll lose her again." He looked at Gwyen, "I don't want to lose her."

"Do I look like a Heroin?" She asked simply, "Hell, do I look like someone who's been in a war?"

James shook his head, "No, you don't."

"I've fought in two Wizarding Wars and countless smaller ones on three continents. I led thousands of men into battle with everything from horses and swords to wands and magic." She stared at him "I've seen the headwaters of the Nile, and tribes of natives no white man had ever seen before. I've won and lost a dozen fortunes, killed many men and loved only one man with a passion no one could understand. Now tell me, boy, what're you doing?"

"I'm fighting," He said in a small voice, "I'm fighting for good." He sighed "I don't know if it's worth it or not!"

"The end will be worth all of it."

"How do I know that's true?" He asked. "How can I believe that will be true?"

"Sometimes the things that may or may not be true are the things a man needs to believe in the most." She said wisely "That people are basically good; that honor, courage, and virtue mean everything; that power and money, money and power mean nothing; that good always triumphs over evil; and I want you to remember this, that love...true love never dies. You remember that, boy. You remember that. Doesn't matter if it's true or not. You see, a man should believe in those things, because those are the things worth believing in." She stood up, straightened her beautiful gown, and looked at James. "The password?"

James looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand and twirled his wand in his fingers. _As for courage and will,'_ His mind said, _'We cannot measure how much of each lies within us, we can only trust it will be sufficient enough to carry through trials which may lie ahead.'... 'True love never dies'... 'Those are the things worth believing in.'_

"Figwit"

--

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "You have gotten our emergency letter and have arrived." He pointed to an open seat and ushered James to sit into it. James looked around for familiar faces and saw only one, Mad-Eye Moody, who gave James a curt nod. James looked around for Laurel, but did not see her. _'That's odd,'_ He thought _'Normally she would be with the order. Then again this is an emergency meeting. Maybe she'll arrive late, as I did.'_ He took a seat and felt vaguely alone without his mentor sitting beside him, whispering spells and ways of defense.

"Since, this is your first official meeting with us, James," Said Dumbledore, "I will introduce everyone." He looked around at the 15, most trusted Order members. Starting on the right he said, "This is Frank Longbottom and his lovely wife Alice." Two people waved at James, they wore identical cheery smiles. "Made-Eye, you know him of course, ah yes, Dedalus Diggle, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Elphias Dodge, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Julia Adams and," he looked kindly at the identical twins, who were on James' right, "Gideon and Fabian Prewett."

James nodded and said a warm hello to all of them. He had seen some of them before, out on the battle field. He looked at Dumbledore, and tried to keep the worry out of his voice, "_Where_ is Laurel?"

Some Order members glanced at Dumbledore, some bowed their heads and Frank Longbottom wrapped an arm around his tearful wife. Dumbledore looked at James gravely, "The purpose of this meeting was to inform the Order of a loss within our ranks." James' throat tightened and his hand jumped to his hair nervously. He hoped, prayed and pleaded silently that the worst was not coming. He looked at the door and wished Laurel would come bounding into the room, apologizing for being late. The door didn't open. "As you know, Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and the whole McKinnon family was preparing for a feast. Last night, at approximately 11:50, Lord Voldemort arrived at the McKinnon's home." He sighed deeply "None survived."

James sat expression less as Dumbledore continued. James could hardly hear him talking. He leaned back into his chair and placed his head in his hands.

_("We have lost two students here as a result of the attack; Leslie a 7th year Ravenclaw, and Jessica a 1st year Gryffindor.")_

James let his emotions get the best of him and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. A hand clasped him on the shoulder and he turned to look into Fabian Prewett's steel gray eyes. He handed James a black wand, "It was her's," He said trying to keep his voice steady, "She would have wanted you to have it."

James carefully took the wand and nodded, looking at Fabian, whispering "Thank you."

Gideon looked at James and whispered, "We're in the same boat as you, James." He looked at Fabian, who nodded, "She was our mentor for sometime." His identical eyes to Fabian sparkled, "She could never keep her temper with us, though, and transferred us over to Mad-Eye."

James managed an amused grin, before thanking the twins once again, and turning towards Dumbledore who was looking at him with a concerned expression. James finally noted that he was still crying and slightly shaking. He wiped his eyes and held steady.

"As I've said before, an announcement about Leslie and Jessica's deaths will be made the day, the students get back from their winter break." He looked at the Order members, ""It's not easy to live life sometimes and face the world with a smile on your face while you're crying inside. It takes a lot of courage to reach down inside yourself, hold on to the strength that's still there, and know that tomorrow is a new day, with new possibilities." He looked at James, "But if you can hold on long enough to see this through, you'll come out a new person, stronger, with more understanding and a new pride in yourself from knowing that you made it. So I leave you with this thought.

Some people come into our lives and quickly go." He said wisely, "Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts and we are _never,_ ever the same."

--

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Read and Review please! :) Yeah, it was kinda short but oh well. At least I got up.


	14. When Doves Cry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you don't recognize.**

**A/N:** Yes, I am evil for killing off Laurel, but, it had to be done for a **VERY** important reason. (Actually mostly everything is done for a reason.) I wouldn't kill off such a cool person just to kill you know, lol. But, I bet you all saw that one coming, right?

--

_Dream if you can a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and you _

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold?  
Maybe I'm just to demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father to bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry

Touch if you will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase you  
Even doves have pride

Prince- **"When Doves Cry"**

--

**Chapter**: When Doves Cry

Peter Pettregriew sat in the Astronomy tower on Christmas Eve, tears obscuring his water colored blue eyes. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was tousled even more then it normally was. He sniffled once and tried wiping away his tears. It was no use. He'd have to let them come. Looking, down at the white letter in his clenched hand, he opened it for the thousandth time.

_Peter,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. I wish I could tell you in person, but I have had to go into hiding._

_As you might have known Leslie and her sister Jessica, left Hogwarts for there annual Christmas Feast a week ago. An attack was made on there home two days ago. I am sorry Peter, no one survived._

_You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone. You never realize that, yes, once their love surrounded you but now, what do you have? Memories. _

_Why does love hurt so much, when it's supposed to be a good thing? Why do we dwell on the past, when the future is what matters?_

_It's something that, yeah, I guess can't be helped but, maybe it's harder for you then it is for someone else. Faint smells of cologne, a song on the radio, a movie, or a single word, these are things that bring back those memories._

_But you can't hide from these things, because, they're there and no matter how hard you try to, they'll always be there. Even when you have moved on to the future and things don't trigger the memories as much as before, they still do. You can't forget someone you've loved, you may want to, but you can't. _

_Love cannot be forgotten, no matter how hard we try, and how much we think it will ease the pain, it will always be there, forever._

_She loved you, Peter._

_Love,_

_MaryAnn McKinnion_

Peter held his head in his hands. "Leslie," He said softly, tears spilling onto the floor. "Tears flow from my eyes in little misguided river paths. Maybe if I had only been able to hug you once more, or hold your hand as you left, maybe then this wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe then I would be able to understand why I am left here alone. It was once said, _'Who do you turn to when the only one who can stop your tears is the one who is making you cry?'_ I wish they had found an answer, maybe then losing you would be easier for me to deal with. But the thought of life without you is too painful to bear; it actually hurts; like a cut on my skin, only the cut is much deeper...It's on my heart..." He looked out into the cloudy sky, "I love you."

--

James walked into the Heads Room and kicked the nearest thing available, which unfortunately for Lily, was the desk she was working at.

"James!" She yelled, "What was that for?" James looked up, just realizing she was there. Lily's face immediately turned to worry as she looked at his dead hazel eyes. "James," She whispered getting up, "James, what happened?"

James finally let his bottled up emotions lose. "She was killed, Lily!" He yelled, not even trying to hide his tears, "Voldemort KILLED her!"

"Killed who?" She asked leading him to the couch. He didn't move, instead walking to the window.

"Laurel," He said softly. He turned towards her. "Do you remember when I was gone for periods of time? When I couldn't help with the Head duties?" Lily nodded "Well I am apart of a secret organization called _'The Order of the Phoenix'_. Dumbledore founded it a year ago. All those times I was gone, I was out fighting Death Eaters and being trained for the battle field." He was breathing heavily; glad to get that all of his chest.

Lily walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry James," She said, "I'm sorry for everything Voldemort has done for you, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch and I am sorry for Laurel."

James wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I am going to do. She was my mentor, my trainer, my friend."

Lily looked up and wiped away his tears, "You're going to do the very best you can, James." She said softly, "You're going to march out onto the field with the love of me, and the protection of Laurel. You're going to fight for what you believe in, and you're not going to let her death go to waste."

"I can't believe she's gone," He said angrily. "She shouldn't have died! You don't understand. It's not logical! Something's wrong here!" Lily tried to sooth him, but he shook his head. "You don't know Laurel, she _wasn't_ just cautious! She was paranoid!"

"Sometimes these things happen," She said "People make mistakes."

"Not Laurel," He said shaking his head, "She _never_ makes a mistake when it comes to safety. Why do you think she was entrusted with my care!?" He closed his eyes, tightly and yawned. "I forgot how much being angry and sad, can make you tired." He trudged over to the couch and sat staring into the slowly burning fire. Lily walked upstairs, giving him some room to think. Laurel's voice echoed in his head.

_Sending a boy, into battle.'_ He _was_ only a boy. _'Pride is not important to us here' _He learned a lot from that statement_. 'He is a target. Let that be known to our enemy and he will be killed.'_ Is that why she was killed? Was he a target for Voldemort? How many more lives will be spent because of him? _'And that is where your weakness is Potter,'_ He had a weakness. But, that weakness was something he could _never_ change. _'As for courage and will. We cannot measure how much of each lies within us; we can only trust it will be sufficient enough to carry through trials which may lie ahead.' _Something he would always remember her saying. _'Never underestimate the enemy.' _She once said_ 'They'll surprise you, which leaves room for a mistake. There can be no mistakes.' _But, there was a mistake, and she was killed because of it.

James shook his head. There was a mistake, but Laurel didn't make it. Laurel was not one to make a mistake. Something was wrong, and he intended to find out what it was.

--

Arya glanced around there newly acquired café shop. She had decided to come to Hogsmeade with Remus; who showed her the Marauders secret way out.

"What do you want to clean first?" She asked wrinkling her nose, "Maybe we can open a few windows, to clean out the dust."

Remus laughed and opened the four large windows on the side. They were lucky enough to acquire a corner shop. He rolled up his sleeves and looked around in concentration. The floors needed to be done and the walls painted. "We should do the floors last," He decided, "The ceiling first, perhaps?"

Arya nodded and raised her wand towards the plain white ceiling. "sidfjosfjweo," A silver shimmer hit the ceiling and turned it black. Seconds later little white stars started appearing. Arya looked down satisfied. "It's not as lovely as Hogwarts' ceiling, but it'll do for now."

Remus nodded and brushed a strand of light brown hair out of his blue-gray eyes. "How are things with Sirius?"

She smiled "There good, how's Priscilla?" Remus shrugged, and Arya raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"I don't think it's going to work out." He replied

"But, you two are so adorable together!" She said trying to persuade him otherwise.

He shook his head, "We may look good together, but we're two different people. She wants to be in the star," He looked at her, "I just want to be behind the scenes."

"Why Remus?" She asked. Remus shrugged and a piece of hair fell into his eyes. Arya reached up and brushed it away. "You deserve much better then that, you know."

"I may," He said, "But, I'd rather just own a piece of this place and have my book store." He looked at her, "I love reading."

Her eyes brightened, "So do I!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come I want to show you something." He pulled her, lightly, into the room that was going to be his store. Books lay everywhere. "Mrs. Potter and my mum donated them all." He handed her a red bound book, "Open it."

She opened the book and gasped. "There and back again," She said softly, "How did you know?"

He smiled charmingly, "I have my ways."

"You're very secretive, you know that?"

"If I wasn't, would I be half as fun as I normally am?"

Arya laughed "I doubt you would." Remus feigned looking hurt. "Oh come of it Lupin, I know how your little mind works." She walked closer to him, staring him down. "Letting everyone think you're innocent, when you're not. I bet you're the brains behind most of your pranks." Remus gave her a shy smile. "That smile doesn't work on me mister." She said laughing, "You're a little evil one aren't you?"

Remus bowed his head. "You have figured it out. I surrender."

She laughed again and handed him back his book, "Come on then my little hellion. We've got to get back to the school."

He shook his head and gave her back the book. "It's yours"

"Mine? I couldn't keep it Remus." She felt the aging leather of the old book, "It must be very old."

"I can't think of a better person to give it to." He smiled "Consider it an early Christmas present."

She nodded and hugged him, "Thank you"

--

James walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and spotted his friend Peter, lounging on the sofa, looking inventively at the burning fire. He walked over slowly and sat next to his friend. "I'm real sorry Pete." He said "I know you cared for her a lot." James looked at Peter, "He got Laurel too." Peter nodded, not able to fine words to speak for him. Instead he handed James a piece of parchment. James silently read it and looked up. "Did you write this?"

Peter nodded, "I'm going to read it at her Funeral."

James clasped Peter on the shoulder. "Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to. I don't mind. Sometimes not even Remus and Sirius can understand what has happened."

"I had often imagined this day." He said "Imagined what I would do when they told me, told me that she was gone. But nothing in my wildest dreams could ever come close to this. It feels as if I am being held under water fighting to come to the surface and not winning. It feels as if my entire world has fallen apart and I don't have the strength to pick up the pieces and go on." His blue eyes watered "It feels as if they don't know what is going on in my mind and in my heart, and that is because they don't. They could never imagine her life meant this much to me. They say remember the good times, but I can't. The good times are what I miss the most. They say enough crying; life goes on. But it doesn't. Just let me be alone, with my tears, with my heart ache -- with myself."

He got up and began to walk away when James stood. "You're not alone in this Peter. Your friends are here for you."

"I wasn't there for her!" He said "And now she's gone. I should have gone home with her, maybe I could have done something..."

"What would you do Peter?" James asked, "You would have been going up against the greatest Dark Lord of all time. What would that have accomplished?"

"It would have been a distraction!" He said, "The she would still be living-"

"And you would be dead!"

"At least I wouldn't have to feel the pain I do now," He said trembling, "Imagine losing Lily, James. Tell me you wouldn't do anything to protect her! Tell me you wouldn't die for her!"

James looked at Peter and finally answered. "I'd die for her."

"You would serve as a distraction," Peter said "If it meant her living, would you not?!"

"I would."

"Then I have as much a right to also." James looked away from him and Peter walked out of the Common Room. He stopped at the nearest window and sighed, looking out into the snow covered lands._ 'When you died...I died too.'_

--

**A/N:** We'll how was it? Poor Peter. Everything will come together in the end though. :)

**Black Emerald Dawn:** Wow! You really think this story is well-written? It first started out as something to write just to have something to do when I wasn't working on 'Wrinkle' but turned out bigger then I expected. lol. A best stories list? Awesome. I was actually thinking about doing a C2 thingy for J/L stories....maybe lol.


	15. At this fateful hour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except for mainly a few things..**

**A/N**: Oh my...In my haste to get the last chapter up, I completely forgot to put the spell Arya say's in the chapter.

_Arya nodded and raised her wand towards the plain white ceiling. "sidfjosfjweo," A silver shimmer hit the ceiling and turned it black. Seconds later little white stars started appearing. Arya looked down satisfied. "It's not as lovely as Hogwarts' ceiling, but it'll do for now."  
_  
-Blushes- The spells I create are mainly from Latin words. I was just too lazy that night to look up some words. –sigh- I guess that's what I get for being lazy. Well, here's what she's _supposed_ to say:

"_Vesper Sidus_"

And to anyone who is curious as to what that means from Latin to English:_ Evening Star Constellations._

--

_With Tara in this fateful hour,  
I place all heaven with its power,  
And the sun with its brightness,  
And the snow with it whiteness,  
And Fire with all the strength it hath,  
And Lightning with its rapid wrath,  
And the winds with their swiftness along their path,  
And the sea with its deepness,  
And the rocks with their steepness   
And the Earth with its starkness;  
All these I place  
By God's almighty help and grace,  
Between myself and the powers of Darkness._

**-St. Patrick's Rune**

--

**Chapter: **_At this fateful hour_

"Where's Arya?" Asked Sirius. Today was Christmas morning, and after everyone opened presents, and ate breakfast Arya and Remus had gone missing. "She was just here!"

James shrugged, "She probably went with Remus somewhere." He looked up from the book he was reading, "_Tactics of Quidditch Chasers: A Complete edition_"; Remus had gotten it for him, for Christmas.

Sirius pouted, "She's hanging out with Remus more then she is me!"

"Talk to her about it, mate," Said James, "And tell her how you feel."

"Only chicks do that."

James shrugged, "I tell Lily everything. That's how it is in a relationship. You tell your loved one how you feel." He eyed Sirius, "If you're serious about Arya, then you're going to have to learn to become a bit more sensitive in the talking area." He took a sip of Pumpkin juice, "Are you serious about her?"

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe"

"Does it bother you that she's hanging out with Moony?"

"Yes, it does Prongs." He said "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was falling for him."

"Well, I can tell you one thing," He said "They've been going to our shop, to clean up the place, decorate it, you know?"

Sirius nodded absentmindedly, "Want to pay a visit to our dear friend and my girl?"

James put his book down and stood up. "Might as well, I'd like to see what they've done with the place." Sirius nodded and picked up his, and James' cloaks. "Maybe you're just over reacting."

"Let's hope so."

--

"It's beautiful!" Said Arya looking at the café inside, with delight and pride. "I especially like the gold and maroon touches on the walls. And the art! I had no idea you could draw."

Remus blushed and looked at his artwork. All over the walls moving pictures looked down upon them smiling. One large picture stood out. It was of the Marauders. James and Sirius were standing side by side, leaning on each other looking quite like brothers. Remus was sitting on the grass, leaning up against a tree, smiling at his friends. Peter was smiling with joy, as James brought out the snitch to catch. He tore his eyes away from the picture and looked at Arya. "Not many people know I can draw."

She nodded understandingly, "I'm sure the others will love this place."

"They'd better," He scoffed "With all the hours we put into cleaning this place."

Arya laughed, reached out and squeezed his hand. "They'll love it; now, onto your special place."

Remus nodded and led her into his mini Library. Her eyes widened in delight. All the books were placed on shelves and wooden tables were spotted every so often in the rows. "I'm putting some armchairs in the back by the windows. I think that'd be ok." He looked at Arya, uncertain to why her opinion meant so much to him.

"Well, I think it's lovely," She said smiling, "And I hope Sirius doesn't get jealous. I think I'll be spending more time in here then I will with him."

"I don't mind," He said softly, "It's someone to talk to."

She tilted her head to the side, as to say something, but thought better of it. "Come on, let's get back to the shop, I have a feeling we're going to have some visitors." _'Thank god Lily can talk back to me.' _She thought, referring to her ability as an Allureian.

Remus nodded and followed her out into the shop. Not a minute later, Sirius and James came bellowing into the shop. Sirius' eyes brightened as he spotted Arya. "You're all right." He said ignoring Remus' questioning looks.

"Of course I am," She said confusedly, "I told Lily where I was going. This was supposed to be a surprise for all to see." She gestured to James, who was staring at the place in awe, "It was a present from Remus and me."

Sirius, for the first time, took in his surroundings and nodded. "The place looks bloody brilliant." He looked at Arya and Remus, "Truthfully."

Arya smiled brilliantly and pulled him into a hug, whispering. "You must thank Remus. He was willing to help me in this." Sirius nodded slightly.

Remus shifted slightly under Sirius look, feeling guiltily, for some reason. He hadn't done anything wrong by helping Arya had he? Or maybe it was the feeling he got when she was around that made him turn his head away from the smiling couple and to James, who was currently staring at the lights he strung up.

--

James walked with Lily, hand in hand, along the shores of the icy lake. They sat down in a quiet, secluded place and felt the crisp winter air fill their lungs. Freshly fallen snow was on the ground and occasionally a few flakes would fall into Lily's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Lily," Said James sweetly pulling out a black box. He handed it to her. She took it with a trembling hand, smiling up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. How could James Potter, the boy she swore to hate, make her this emotional?

She opened the box and gasped. Hanging from a silver chain was a crystal snowflake. The sun shone down on it, making it sparkle with mirth.

"It's gorgeous James," She said hugging him. "Thank you."

"That's not all," He replied taking out a small green box. At her nervous stare he smiled slightly, "It's a promise ring."

She nodded and watched him open it. Her eyes watered as he placed the silver ring, onto her finger. She just barely read the words on the ring, Ego Amo Te_. 'I love you,'_ She thought. It was in Latin. Her favorite language.

"I promise you, Lily Evans, that I will never leave you." He squeezed her hand tightly, "I love you."

She wiped away a silver tear and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

--

_A month later_

"I can't believe it," Priscy sobbed into her silkily golden pillow. The one she paid 5 gallons for and bragged about. "I thought he loved me."

Sabrina comforted her distressed friend, "Come now, Priscy, everything will be fine."

Priscy lifted her amber colored head and looked at Sabrina. "How? You're leaving! I will be all alone..." She sniffled, "And Remus has left me. Oh Bri, can't I come with you?"

Sabrina looked at her friends sadly, "You know that's not possible, Priscy. You've got a life here."

Priscilla nodded and laid her head down again, "I'll get over Remus. It'll take sometime, but, I'll do it for you Bri." She paused and looked up questioningly, "Do you know why he," She sniffled again, "Left me?"

Sabrina looked away, troubled. Her piercing blue eyes lived up to their name. Somehow Sabrina knew _everything_. After sometimes she said, rather slowly. "I do."

"Are you doing to tell me?"

"No"

"Well why not?" She demanded, "Don't I have the right to know?"

"Do I?" She asked mystically. "I only know for _certain_ reasons. You must find out from _him_, not me."

"But...You know I can't talk to him in this state!" She whined, "I don't think I'm able to be in the same room as him."

"You two we're different," Sabrina said airily, "Too different for even the saying '_opposites attract' _to actually mean something."

"We both loved the Library!" She countered

"For different reasons, Priscy," She said, "Whereas you might have gone there for a book on hair, Remus would go for studying." She sighed, "Just listen to me Priscilla. Everything will be fine now."

"How can it be fine?" She asked "I just lost the love of my life!"

"Snap out of it!" She said, "You know, as well as I do, that you and Remus wouldn't have lasted."

"It could have happened," She said stubbornly, "Besides, how do you know you and Drago will last?"

A look of pure bliss crossed Sabrina's face. "You will know in time when the right person comes along." She stood up, "I'll be gone for a while Priscy."

"Can you at least give me a hint about Remus?"

"_At that fateful hour, he trusted heaven with all its power_."

--

"You what!?" Asked James, "Why?"

"Listen," Said Remus, "Because I've explained it ten bloody times already and I'll _Avada Kedavra _myself if I have to say it once more." He paused, "I broke up with Priscilla."

"I know," Said James, "But why?"

"I'm getting there." He said, "Mainly because we're too different. End of story." He got up from his bed. "I'm going down to the kitchens."

James stood mouth agape and watched him go. Remus walked quickly through the halls, hoping not to run into anyone he knew. They all thought he was making a big mistake, was he? But, they didn't know _exactly_ what was wrong. He reached the painting and tickled the pear. It opened and he was bombarded with House Elves.

"Just some coco," He said, going to sit down at the far wooden table by the fire. The portrait hole opened again and he heard a light voice say, "Chocolate Milk."

Someone walked over to where he was sitting and sat across from him. "Hello Remus."

Remus looked across to Sabrina and nodded. "Sabrina. What brings you here?"

"I love to have Chocolate Milk," She said smiling. The fire glow made her hair blue eyes flicker gold. "What about you?"

He shrugged, "Just someplace to go."

She nodded, "I thought you would have broken up with her sooner."

Remus stared at Sabrina in shock, "You knew?"

"I didn't know," She said, "But I did see. You did love her, for a while."

Remus nodded, "At least I thought I did." He sighed, "Then, well, I don't know what really happened."

"Some things aren't meant to last," She said wisely, "At least you didn't break up with her for, _other_ reasons."

Remus looked at her sharply, "You...know?"

She nodded, "Ever since third year; when we did that section on Werewolves, in defense."

Remus looked away from her, "I can understand if you wouldn't like to be friends anymore. I'm used to it by now."

Sabrina chuckled, "Remus I've known for years, and I haven't treated you any different."

Remus looked at her, "Thank you Bri."

"But, I do need to ask you something?" She hesitated, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Remus nodded, "I don't think I've even been so sure."

"But, you do know the consequences..." She trailed off

"If I don't try..." He stopped, "I'll have never lived."

--

**A/N:** I'm starting to think about the end of this story. Kind of hoping it will come soon, seeing as I'm already starting to think of another one. So, it'll be moving at a faster pace now. :)

And to anyone who's looking for an awesome James/Lily fic to read; DanceDiva has a great one named "The Prophecy". She also deserves more reviews, so get out there and read her story. :)

**Important:** Does anyone know how old James and Lily were when they had Harry? I forgot.

**Black Emerald Dawn:** I despise Peter too. But, I thought it'd be different to actually give him a _reason_ to betray James and Lily. You'll find that reason soon. ;)


	16. Nobodys Home

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N:** We'll just have to make James and Lily 20, when they have Harry. That seems about right. Anyway, I'm in the process of writing another story that won't be put up until this one is done.

The next chapter will be the Graduation Ball followed by their actually graduation. The one after that will be the first chapter of them _finally_ being out on there own.

--

**Chapter:** _Nobody's Home_

Remus Lupin glanced across the Charms classroom at Arya. It was wrong of him to like her, and he knew it. She looked back at Sirius and smiled lovingly. Sirius was too busy writing a note to James to notice her. He scratched the side of his head, making his black hair stick up at odd ends.

Remus sighed and looked down at his poorly written notes. Liking your best friend's girlfriend was a good excuse to have no idea what was going on in class. Who could concentrate with something like that on their minds?

"Moony," Whispered James, as Flitwick showed the class how to charm a pelican to tap dance. "Your notes consist of squiggly lines and," He looked closely at the notes, "Are you writing what you've had for lunch?" He raised an eyebrow.

Remus smiled embarrassedly, "Just taking a break."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Remus Moony Lupin took a break."

Remus rolled his eyes and fought to keep concentration. _'Must pay attention,'_ he thought over and over again. _'Must not look at Arya, must not let James see notes and must stop writing about mashed potatoes.'_

"Pair up into groups of two," Flitwick said, he looked at the Marauders who were edging towards each other, "Boy, Girl please." They immediately turned towards Lily, Arya, Priscy and Sabrina.

"Lily will you be my partner?" Asked James charmingly.

Lily laughed and nodded. "Yes I shall."

Remus and Priscilla avoided eyes and shifted uneasily. If Arya and Sirius became partners there was a 50/50 chance they'd have to work together. Arya looked at Remus and noticed his nervousness. She walked over and tapped him onto the shoulder. "Wanna partner up?"

Remus looked at her shocked, then to Sabrina who was looking over with disappointed eyes. "Um, sure," He said.

"Great"

They walked over to an unused desk and Remus tried to perform the charm, only to find he didn't even know the words.

"I heard about not paying attention," Arya commented, "But this is a new one!" She laughed at his red-face. "Was your head in the clouds?"

"Something like that." He remarked

* * *

"Remus!" Said a slightly mystical voice.

Remus sighed, wishing he could disappear right now. Sabrina had been trying to find him after he gave her the slip after Charms class. He turned around faced her.

"We need to talk." Was all she said, before leading him towards an un-used classroom. They walked inside and she took a seat beckoning him to do the same.

"Listen," He said, "I know what this is about...I can't ignore it anymore and I can't stop what's happening."

She nodded understandingly, though disappointed, "I want you to talk to me more often Remus." She said, "There are things happening that I cannot explain in full."

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know this?"

"The Prophecy's," She said testily, "I've seen them, I've made some of them."

"You're a seer?"

Sabrina brushed the question off, "Watch what you _think_ when you're around Arya, alright?"

"How come?"

Sabrina looked around before whispering, "She is an Allureian. She can read thoughts, sense emotions and communicate telepathically." Remus' eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

"Why?" He asked, "You can see the future can't you? What happens?"

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"It'll mess everything up," She said sighing. "Knowing about the future isn't a wonderful thing, Remus."

"It's not good is it?" He asked softly, "The future isn't good."

She shrugged. "It's not good for some, but it's better for others."

"Will we be together?" He asked, "The Marauders, Lily, Priscilla, Arya and you?"

"I cannot say," She said again, "Because that I do not know."

Remus sighed and got up, "I'll do it for you Sabrina."

She watched him leave the room with a heavy heart. He would be the last of them.

* * *

The holidays flew past the students and before they knew it the NEWT's were coming up. The 7th years were studying frantically, trying to get the last bit of knowledge they could into their brains. James and Lily were practically dead at the end of each day, and still, _somehow_, found strength to plan the Graduation Ball, patrol the corridors and do the rest of there Head duties.

Miraculously, there relationship grew stronger and they were closer then ever before and sometimes called the cutest couple in Hogwarts. But still, James left ever other night to attend meetings and sometimes even travel to battlegrounds. He wouldn't tell Lily much, for fear of her worrying about him, but he told her what he could.

James, right now, was snoring peacefully on his NEWT class Potions essay. Lily watched him from her desk, not having the heart to wake him.

She looked at the clock that read 11:32. With a yawn she got up quietly and took his glasses of his face. He gave a start and opened one eye.

"I didn't mean to wake you," She said softly, "You looked uncomfortable with those on."

He smiled tiredly and stood up, wobbling slightly on his legs. "It's alright. It'd be nice to sleep in my bed once this week." He yawned and gave Lily a kiss goodnight before clambering up the staircase that led to his room.

She yawned before climbing up her own staircase. It had been a few weeks since Sabrina left. Priscilla had been devastated, but Arya and Lily were there for her. She lost the two most important people in her life, with a month of each other.

Lily climbed into her silky green bed and shut the lights off. There were a few stars on the ceiling, something she had loved as a kid.

"I guess some things never end..."

* * *

Sirius' eyes were moving frantically over the piece of parchment in his hand. One week before the NEWT's was _not_ a good time to find out he couldn't remember the _correct_ way to charm a peacock to do the polka. Of course he knew the shortcut and could even get the pretty bird in a dress.

"Sirius," Said Arya peering over his shoulder, "You'll do fine."

He looked up into her sea-gray eyes and smiled nervously. "You think they'll knock points off if I can only do it the shortcut way?"

"I think they'll applaud you for learning it." She said laughing

He grinned, "I just want to make sure I can get into the Ministry for Auror training."

"You'll defiantly make it Sirius Black," She said smiling, "You and I will be in the ministry along with James."

"You want to be in the ministry?" He asked, "I thought you wanted to be a writer?"

She shook her head, "I changed my mind. I was to be an Expiscor."

"A what?"

"A detective," She said smiling, "I want to investigate deaths; I want to figure out how people kill and why they killed."

"You are a strange person, Arya Santella." He said leaning in to kiss her, "But that's why I love you."

Arya smiled and gave him a hung goodnight. She climber up her dormitory stairs and slipped into the girls dorm room unnoticed. Everything in her life was perfect; she had a loving boyfriend, two best friends, a great end of the year ahead of her, and an almost guaranteed spot in the ministry.

Voldemort seemed to have floated to the background of everyone's minds and NEWT's, graduation, and life seemed to be what all the 7th years were talking about.

The Marauders Café was a success. It had opened the day Sabrina left, allowing everyone to be together when it happened. Every Hogsmeade weekend tons of students would visit the café for a drink, a talk or even some help with school. James had hired two elderly men, friends of his mothers, to run the café until they graduated.

Dumbledore had approved most of the requests foe the Graduation ball, declining only one made by Sirius, which was to "have everyone pass a dragon, so only the brave could enter the ball." Arya chuckled at the thought of the Slytherins trying to get passed a Dragon.

She sighed sleepily, closed her eyes and felt something was wrong. She opened them slightly and looked out the window, trying to figure out why she felt that way. She went over the things she did before going to bed. She ate dinner, studying Charms with Lily, helped Peter with his Divination work and talked to Sirius.

She shrugged and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Ten minutes later she awoke with a start. She bit her lip. Sirius kiss. It felt empty.

* * *

Remus skipped down the stairway from his dorm and into the Common Room. The Full Moon was two nights ago leaving him energetic until the next one. He was so happy; nothing could bring him down, except maybe dying. _'Today is the day I set everything straight,_' He thought happily. _'Everything is going to go great._' And for once in his life, it did.

Priscilla glanced at him across the room. Tears prickled her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to stay strong for Sabrina. She had promised her she wouldn't cry over Remus anymore. Fighting every instinct to go over and ask him why he broke up with her, she looked down at her Charms notes trying to take them in.

Foot steps approached her and some slid into the chair across from her. She looked up slowly into Remus Lupin's gorgeous crystal blue eyes. His sandy blonde hair fell over those eyes in an elegant fashion and she felt her knees weaken. Getting over this kid was going to be harder then she thought.

"Yes?" She asked. It was best not to let them think they still had an impact on your heart.

He frowned, "I wanted to apologize for anything I've done."

"You haven't done anything Remus," She replied briskly, "Why would you think that?"

"You haven't been talking to me-"

"I didn't think it was wise to talk to you."

"Why?"

She sighed. He was making this harder then it needed to be, "Because you broke my heart."

He grabbed her hand and whispered, "And I am eternally sorry for that. I didn't mean to."

She sniffled, but didn't let any tears fall. "I know, Remus."

"I wanted to know if you still wanted to be friends."

She smiled at him. He was the only boy that she could stay friends with after something like that happened. "I defiantly do."

He grinned happily, "Wonderful!"

She looked him in the eye and said one thing. "Why?"

He looked confusedly at her, "Why what?"

"Why'd you break up with me?"

He looked into her honey eyes, "I love you Priscilla, but platonically."

* * *

James tapped the end of his quill on his desk. So far the Defense against the Dark Arts NEWT practical had been easy. Now, he sat trying to finish the written part. It was his last NEWT test ever. Transfiguration was earlier that day; Charms and History of Magic; the day before and Potions and Astronomy the day before that.

He had been pleased with his work already. The tests were exhausting, but fairly easy. Or maybe they just seemed that way because he studied. He bit his lip and wrote a few more sentences before finally placing his quill down.

He looked around the hall. Sirius was finished with his, Remus was writing slowly and Peter was trying to get it finished. He looked for Lily and found her sitting in the front in between Arya and Priscilla. She scribbled a few more sentences down before reading it over, and over, and over. James looked away, not believing how many times she looked it over.

"Times up," Yelled an old man who was administering the test, "Quills down please."

He summoned each essay and let the students go. James met up with Sirius, Remus and Peter in the hallway.

"Finally!" Yelled Sirius, "It's over." He set his quill on fire and waved it above his head. A few people watched amusedly. James and Remus sniggered, while Peter crept away from Sirius, not wanting to be _accidentally_ set on fire.

"Mr. Black!" Yelled McGonagall, walking towards the group. "Put that out right now!"

Sirius nodded, "Sure thing Minnie." He blew the quill out and placed it back in his pocket. "Ouch hot, hot, hot."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a late up-date! I just figured out how to use Paint Shop Pro and I've been making Blends and Avatars ever since lol. I have everything planned out in my head, and _so_ far it's going good. It's going to get complicated soon though.

**Black Emerald Dawn:** Haha yepp, Remus has fallen for Arya.

**Red-Devil15:** LOL. I'm glad you like her name! I love it. Remus likes Arya, Sirius likes Arya, Arya likes Sirius (or so she thinks).


End file.
